An ExSOLDIER: Teen Titans Style
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: When I gladly accept a new chance in life, my story begins. Together with the Teen Titans of this new Earth, I learn how to walk this new path. Fearing of not being a hero, I tell you my story, the story of Cloud Strife, an ExSOLDIER. Please R&R.
1. Who am I?

This story, which stars me and a former pen pal of mine, is similar to the one that is a mix of Final Fantasy VII and Golden Sun, A One-Winged Angel, written by Refia, who has given me permission to write this story, but this time, this is a mix of Final Fantasy VII Teen Titans. This story uses mostly the same words as Refia's story, with some changes. But this time around, it deals with me wanting to like someone from any of my favorite cartoons or video games. This is actually the series dealing with another alternate me wanting to be like Cloud Strife, but it deals with the fictitious death of the former pen pal of mine, for in the story, she is married to the alternate me. She gets killed shortly after mine and my former pen pal's story-selves are married. She gets killed because she is a Sorceress, and everybody is killing off the last of the remaining Wiccans and Sorceresses in the entire world. My story-self tries desperately to try and save his wife, but he had failed. And so, my story-self, one year after his wife's death, wants to forget everything about his dark past. But this time around, this alternate me will be guided to a different alternate reality, namely, the Teen Titans Universe, instead of the world of Weyard.

And so, the adventures of the other alternate me begin...

---

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

I have always welcomed the darkness of my life since my wife; Katharina Menge-Lavender; had been brutally murdered. Every time I look back on the day that she had died in my arms, my heart aches. I wish I could forget that day, but I simply couldn't. I had committed the same sin as my old childhood friend. But ever since he had disappeared, according to what his parents had told me when I went to visit him at his house down the street, but when I got there, his parents said that he had renounced his U.S. citizenship and went to live in Germany. I gave him a call after I got back to my own home, but he didn't answer. I kept trying, but to no avail. So I gave up trying to reach him.

I thought to myself, _Screw him. If he wants to ignore his childhood friend, then he can go to hell, for all I care._

That was three months ago. Today marks the one year anniversary of my wife's death, and the one year anniversary since I had committed my sin, which I don't believe I can be forgiven for. On the day of the anniversary, I just sat there on my bed, thinking about what I had failed to do in my oath as her Knight. At about 8 pm, I fell into that darkness called Sleep. I was hoping that I would have a dream where I was the wielder of the CsX-Sword. The Cloud Strife X Sword, as I call the sword that Cloud Strife had used to defeat Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, was going to be mine in that dream, charged with the power of the Lifestream.

But when I started dreaming, instead of dreaming the dream that I wanted, I was dreaming that I was talking to THE Cloud Strife. He started to ask me questions.

"Do you want to forget something?"

"Why do you ask? Why do you care? You never cared about anyone but yourself. Why ask something that asks how I feel?"

"Because I can. Because it is you who comes here to look for me. It is you who comes here and wants comfort and forgiveness. And you find that comfort when you are near me, don't you?"

I nodded and I couldn't help but grin.

"So, do you want to forget something?"

"Everything!" I cried in absolute disgust. "This pathetic world of a Universe, this darkness that is no darkness but a shadow of the days going by me day by day, I hate it all. I want something to fill the void inside me. This world can't do that. I've already tried that. I've tried taking comfort in the world. But it just won't do anything. It hasn't filled this void inside me, and I don't think it ever would. I don't think it ever would."

"But not taking comfort in the life you currently live in is not good. You know that."

"Look who's talking! Who was the one who hid from his childhood friend in the beginning of the game and while he was sick with geostigma for most of the movie?"

"True." He nodded. "But that's what I was supposed to do. You can decide that, for the game, not the movie."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am." He said harshly. Then he waved his hand softly. "So why do you want to forget?"

"I want to be somebody else. Not who I am now. Somebody totally different. Someone like you," I replied.

"A hero? A man of strength, valor, and honor? You would want that?"

"Even that." I nodded. "Because, to the people I might care about, I would be a great friend to them, because I would always be there for them, if the need shall arise."

Cloud smiled at that response from me. "You understand me well, boy. Even though I do not know you." He put his arms around me as if he was my big brother. "Maybe one day the Angels of Heaven will hear your prayer. Maybe someday you _will_ be like me. You will be as strong as Sephiroth and have his powers, including mine, and have his clothes, but only look like me" I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "When that day has come, remember me. Remember me, only me. Forget all the rest if you want. But remember _me_."

"I will, Cloud." I promised. "I will."

"Remember this also: Sins _can _be forgiven."

"I think he's awakening." A voice from a young man, sounding far, far away. But I could hear it, even in my precious darkness. Why did somebody from my stupid world disturb me in my sweet, precious darkness? Am I, even here, not safe from them anymore?

"Jinx, you keep an eye on him, I should go back to the Command Center." Again that unfamiliar voice.

"I will, Robin, I will call you if anything happens. Or if he would wake, whoever he is."

Jinx? Robin? Those names sound familiar to me. I know them from someplace... Someplace that doesn't exist. Or so I was led to believe by my mother... Could it be? I want to open my eyes. I loved the darkness around me but now I wanted to see the light, to see what has happened to me.

It took quite an effort.

Somebody touches my arm, my eyes are opened in a second. Somebody gasps. I try to sit up, my body refuses to respond well. Like something pushes me down in the bed. But my will is stronger. I want to get up so that's what I'll do. My vision is a bit blurry, so I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds. My vision was better after I did that. I stare in front of me. The sheets covering me looked like hospital bed sheets, and I was hooked up to… a vital sign computer? Where am I? I think to myself. My eyes look in every direction. I didn't stir my head. It looks like I'm in some sort of infirmary room. Finally, I stir. I looked to my right at the person who had jumped up as soon as I opened my eyes when she had touched me.

"Waar ben ik?" I asked in German (_Where am I?_)

"I fear I... can't understand you." She replies honestly.

"That's okay." I looked away from her.

"You can understand me?" She's surprised again. I simply nod. She observes me a bit. It irritates me.

"Will you cut that out?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologizes. I look at her again, and this time, my eyes grow wide.

I look at her from top to toe. "Will you cut that out?" she snaps. I laugh silently, within my person.

"Forgive me, Miss Jinx." I replied

"You know my name?" She gasps.

I know her name? Of course I do. My head hurts. Right beside me, there's Jinx. One of the main characters in 'Teen Titans'. Was Cloud right? Was he true to his word? Could my dearest wish to forget become reality? I must know the truth. I must see the world, not this infirmary room. I slowly tried to get out of the bed.

Jinx stops me. "Are you sure you'll be alright? You look very pale."

"I'm fine. Now let me out. I must see the world. I must see the truth." I stand up, but I almost immediately fall down again. My body was not working properly. "Come on!" I cried out. "You're not going to stop me now, are you, body?"

The pain I had felt had disappeared. A heavy feeling on my shoulders was lifted. Somehow. I felt like I had a new spirit. I got up again, still a bit shaky, but I was going to be alright.

I had gone outside the infirmary room. Jinx had followed me slowly, as if she was afraid of me. I looked around, but I did not know the way. I looked back at Jinx.

"Can you help me?" I asked, as friendly as I could. "I want to see the sky."

Relieved that I seemed 'normal', she nodded and slowly led me towards the living room of whatever building I was in, which I could feel was some sort of a tower. My body had still refused to work correctly, somehow. Moving my limbs was hurting me a lot.

"So who are you?" She had asked along the way.

"Who I am is not important," I replied. "Since I'll be forgetting it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to forget everything. Except for one thing: _him_." I did not say another thing.

"Why would you want to forget everything? I don't see why anybody would want that."

"Some people just want themselves to be something else. I am one of those people." I shrugged.

"Where do you come from?"

"What?" I snapped. "Are you not hearing me out? Do you think I'm some psycho who has snuck in here to get you all killed?"

"N-no!" She quickly said. "But admit this: You are dressed strange, look strange, came here by a strange way, act strange, well, you ARE strange. Can I not ask these questions?"

"You can. And to answer the question..." I looked up and laughed warmly. It was just funny. "I want to forget."

Jinx punched my arm. "That's not nice! How are we supposed to trust you?"

"That's an easy one." I chuckled. "Since I don't remember anything, I won't be able to remember if I am good or bad. So you guys decide what I am."

Jinx stared in front of her, now and then supporting me when it looked like I was going to fall. This, fortunately, never happened. Soon she opened the door and led me onto the living room of the tower. I quickly recognized it as the living room of Jump City's Teen Titans Tower.

And then I could feel the air from the air conditioner blowing in my medium length, dark brown hair. Which, when the air ruffled my hair, it felt like it was naturally spiked. I had always liked it. My hair was just like _his_. It was just like Cloud's. Then I had breathed in the cool air of the living room. The sun shone upon me through the large windows of the living room. For once in a long time, I welcomed this golden light. The opposite of the Darkness I had always loved in my homeworld. I walked up to the window of the Titans Tower living room and looked at my reflection in the window. My pale skin, unusual for me, a human, medium length, naturally spiked brown hair, and mysterious eyes. Blue as the sky and very, very deep. And glowing mysteriously, as if infused with Mako, or Jenova cells, call it what you will. Just like _his_ eyes. Like Cloud's. I always felt better when I saw how much I already looked like _him_, like Cloud. At least the face. As for the rest, I was just a regularly clothed human. I was disgusted by this fact. Call me weird, call me names, I want to be somebody else. I want to start all over. Like I said, I want to forget everything. Everything except _him_, Cloud Strife. Like he asked me to.

I heard footsteps. I did not look back, I kept staring at Jump City, at the land in the near distance, maybe a mile or two away. My eyes were sharper than ever in my entire life. As sharp as the eyes of a hunting hawk. "Excitate vos e somni, liberi mei." Those words jumped in my mind, all of a sudden. Yes, I had awakened from a very deep and dark slumber. Now, it was time to see my new future. If I had one, that is.

Behind me, I could hear voices. I tried to ignore them, but found out I couldn't. So I listened, but acted like I couldn't hear.

"So how is he, Jinx?" That was Beast Boy's voice, I guessed. It was the youngest sounding one, so...

"Well," I could hear Jinx whisper. "His body will be fine. But I think his mind isn't what it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Robin's, worried.

"He says he wants to forget _everything_ except for a certain _him_."

"Maybe he doesn't tell the truth?"

"And what would I obtain from doing that?" I sneered, without turning around. "And if you're that worried, then read my mind, Raven, I won't conceal it. Even though I am telepathic like you Raven, I won't hide anything from you. Read my whole mind, if you want."

I looked over my shoulder. Robin nodded to Raven. So it really was true. I was no longer 'home', in _my_ Earth. So I was in the world of the Teen Titans' Earth. No, don't think I'm a kid who has always wished for cool powers. I only wished to be like _him_, like Cloud. Never to go to another world. But if this was Cloud's way for me, then so be it. It could turn out to be interesting. Raven came standing next to me. From the corner of my eye, I observed the young 16-year-old Titan. So this is how she looked in reality, I thought. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty. Then she raised her hand and closed her eyes and chanted "Azarath.. Metrion… Zinthos." Her head glowed with black energy. She was going to read my mind. I could see it, and I could sense it, but I didn't hide it, even though I had telepathic powers. Raven's face seemed to twist and turn as she continued to read my mind. What she saw perhaps shocked her. After awhile, she fell back, breathing heavily. I looked down on her.

"So what did you see?"

"Horrors..." she gasped. "I cannot understand how one could survive so long on a Planet Earth like that."

"You'll get used to it." I returned my gaze to the scenery of Jump City.

"So Raven, what do you think of him?" Robin helped his friend up while keeping an eye on me. Raven was unsure and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. She followed my gaze to the city for awhile. Then she replied:

"I guess I can understand why he wants to forget everything. I don't think he has any evil intentions."

"That depends on what you call evil." I grinned. Then I sighed and shook my head. "Just never mind. If you want me to go, just take me to the mainland and I'll go."

"Wait a second." Robin said, laying his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. He seemed to be nervous or uncomfortable by touching me. Was it because of he was touching me, or because he did not know me? Or maybe... He constantly avoided to look me in the eyes. It was my eyes, my Mako eyes. My Mako eyes gave him the creeps. "It's not in my nature to send people away, knowing it is dangerous or that they would have rather stayed with us."

"Did I say I wanted to stay?" I asked.

He shook his head and stayed silent. I smiled. "Well, you are still right. I indeed want to stay. I have no home to go to in this Universe."

"Well, I guess, if you won't trouble us, you can stay with us, right guys?" He looked to the others. They just nodded. Maybe he said that because he was scared of me? My eyes... Yes, they were like _his_, like Cloud's, so they were actually hero-looking... It was a fact, they allowed me to stay because they were afraid of me because my eyes looked scary with that strange Mako glow in them. I would have to show them sooner or later that I had no bad intentions. Robin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"But we need to call you something. So what's your name?"

I looked up and stared into his eyes, a slight grin spreading over my face. "Cloud Strife..."


	2. Becoming Him

**Chapter 2: Becoming Him**

"Any reason for that... Unusual name?" Robin asked after a brief moment of silence. I shrugged, turning back to the Jump City scenery. "It's _his _name. And I have wanted to be him for the eternity that is called my lifetime. And I feel I can. If I stick around with you guys."

"How can you be sure, when you've forgotten everything?"

"My heart tells me, somehow. But if you won't believe me, that's fine." I hesitated a bit, but a slight smile appeared on my face. "I can tell you also, that you don't have to fear me." I looked back at my reflection in the window. "Sure, my eyes give everybody the creeps, I've forgotten all my memories, and my name's weird. I can't really blame you." I stared in his eyes for a while. "I know it's too much, but all I ask is that you trust me, if only a little."

"Well..." Robin gave his five friends a questioning look. They hesitated, uncertain about what to answer. "We'll... discuss about it... Just wait here for a while, eh... Cloud?."

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't take ages. I want to become like _him_ fast, and I don't want to hinder your training for the Second Apocalypse and Trigon."

I grinned when I could hear their jaws drop. Okay, so I did not forget _everything_. The knowledge I had about this place I wouldn't forget, and _him_ of course.

They retreated to a far off area of the living room, to the part of it that probably served as some sort of kitchen inside the living room. At least, it looked like that in the brief minute I walked through it. I stroked a lock of my hair back and continued to stare at the scenery of Jump City. I wondered why I actually had come here, to the Teen Titans Universe, of all places. Why not Midgar? Was it because the real Cloud Strife there? Was I to become a stupid, brainless imitation of him? No way. I would become as good, if not better than _him_. I would show the Teen Titans Universe that I was a hero. Yes, I would prove that.

Now, other things kept my mind occupied. If I wanted to be _him_, which had to be possible, otherwise, I would still be home. If I wanted to be like _him_, I would need different clothes, an outfit matching his. Or no, I didn't know but a voice inside my head told me I shouldn't get clothes designed like his, Cloud's. Something totally different than what I had now, of course, but still less like his. I felt it with my heart, I had to earn becoming like him. So what would suit me better if fate didn't allow me to wear his kind of clothes? Something like his, only for someone who's a lower rank... Then it struck me. Of course, the solution was so simple. I smile as I remembered 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'. I had watched that movie so many times, to watch and study him, the way he talks, acts, sounds, moves, and fights. Now I needed something else I learned from that movie. One problem solved. On to the next.

If I wanted to be him, I would need IT. I would have to find IT. The CsX-Sword... that long, yet very broad sword, which was used by the real Cloud Strife to defeat Sephiroth in Advent Children. That would be very difficult. No blacksmith on this Planet Earth would be able to make a sword like that, a sword with the same finishing touch and sub-swords to it, the same balance. So to that mend, I had to earn the CsX-Sword. Even though becoming him appeared to be going slower than I wanted, I was still satisfied. It would take time, and I had to figure out how, but I would be able to do it. Not very long after these thoughts, I heard the Teen Titans walking back towards me. I turned around to face the Teen Titans.

"Well?" I asked, with a hint of amusement. "What have you decided? Will I be thrown out of the tower?"

I could swear I heard Cyborg snicker and Jinx found it a bit amusing as well. Robin stayed as serious as he could but Beast Boy looked just plain annoyed, I guess it's because I said funnier jokes than him. I didn't care about that. Robin walked up to me, his movements were a bit stiff, like he was... nervous? But I could forgive him. It was logical for a person to be nervous next to a total complete stranger. Then he got more relaxed, like him being nervous just a moment ago was an attempt to make me afraid of the answer on my question. I hadn't fallen for it for a second. He smiled, and that smile warmed me a bit. It had been a really long time since anyone had smiled at me. The last time it happened was when... My heart breaks at the thought of remembering a thing like that. Too many painful memories of my other life filled my head. I fought against the tears that well up in my eyes. Go away! I don't want to remember. I push the memories away as best as I can and act like nothing happened.

I patiently listen to Robin's answer and explanation. Oh yes, rules too.

"Well, I don't think you're 'dangerous'." He started, in a friendly voice. "So I don't have anything against it if you really want to stay along with us if you have no home to go to. Just keep in mind that it will and can get dangerous." I nodded for him to continue. "I don't know if you have fighting experience, but it can get ugly. Just recently we had to hold on to our lives and we barely made it..." His voice trailed off. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The First Apocalypse." I whispered. I looked over the sea to the northern direction of Jump City, where the battle with Trigon had to have been, and where the final battle between Raven and Trigon had taken place after her friends were defeated, but not killed. In the end, Raven ended up defeating her father and saving the world, and the Universe as well. I could imagine that in reality, the battle had been a desperate one. The Great Demon Trigon was eventually defeated, and Trigon was sent back to hell from where he came.

"I'm not afraid of death. I never have been. After all, death is just another part of life."

Silence, it's so annoying. I want to know what I'm supposed to do! All of a sudden, I felt tired. Very, very tired. Apparently, that could be noticed, as Jinx stepped up to me and observed me for a second. Then she turned to Robin.

"He's tired, Robin. You can see it in his eyes. Let him rest for now."

He nodded and Jinx motioned to me to follow. I didn't complain. For now, I would cooperate. I would see what to do, tomorrow.


	3. First steps

**Chapter 3: First Steps**

I slept well that night. My bed was soft and the sound of the birds calmed me. It's strange, I hadn't been this calm in many years. My last calmness was on that fateful day. That day everything changed. I slept well, but I had this dream. A dream that made me remember. It wasn't a bad dream, just a very, very painful memory. But I slept well.

_Running and running... I heard the gunshots already. Her scream... I had to make it. I was her Knight... It was my duty to protect her! I ran and ran, through the night, the night that was a pure black void for me. I seemed to run forever. The closer I came to the memorial, the more my heart was shattering. I heard her cry, pleading. Trying to explain to them that it wasn't her... The hands of a man deals in false justice... And I came too late... My wife, my beloved Katharina the Sorceress, was dead. And I was completely thrown away by people. I had been her Knight. And she was killed for something she didn't do. And I was blamed for letting her do it, even though she was innocent. I had to watch her and her powers. But I had! She was innocent! My heart, my soul, darkened..._

I woke up the next morning; the sun shone through a small window on my face. I got up and opened the window to let the soft breeze of the inside. Today was a new dawn, new chances were given to me this day. I would see which one I would take. My first concern, of course, was becoming like _him_. Okay. But I had to earn it, someday. So I had to find something else, something to keep me going until I was good enough. Night had given me wisdom, so I had the answer to my question already. Smiling contently, I headed for the living-like room. The others were up already.

"Morning, Cloud." Robin greeted, looking up from his cup of black coffee. I was a bit confused at first, for a small moment, but of course, Cloud Strife was my name. How could I forget? "Did you sleep well?"

"Certainly. It's been a long time since I slept this good." Would I tell them about my dream? No, not yet. My past... The things I will never be able to forget, those things will have to wait for a while. I had other things to do.

Jinx offered me a seat at the table and I gratefully sat down. I gave her a thankful look out of the corner of my eyes. She smiled back. It was like these six people around had no problem with my presence. Something very different than my ex-home. Most of the time I was pondering and things were silent. But, not everyone can be silent for a long time. And silence apparently annoyed Beast Boy. Like I'm surprised...

"Hey, come on, guys!" He shouted. "It's like somebody's dead here! A bit more cheery, please."

"Who says we're down?" I remarked. "I'm not, if you want to know that. Just thinking. I have a lot on my mind." I looked to the table again, but suddenly I perked up. "Speaking of minds, stop reading mine Raven."

The half-human Titan turned red. "Could you see me using my powers?" She quietly stammered. I shook my head in response. "I can, but I didn't notice. But I could feel somebody was in my head. Stay out of it, please, Raven. I'll tell the things I want to tell when I'm ready for it. Understand that, please. I've been through a lot of things I can't forget. Painful things. Let me tell those when I'm ready for it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Her voice became even more silent, like she was ashamed of herself. I tried to smile as friendly as possible. Hard, I forgot to really smile with happiness after she was killed...

"Don't feel ashamed, Raven. I know I'm a weirdo. But please, I'm hoping to change my looks soon." My gaze turned to Robin. "How soon do you think something will happen, Robin?"

"I don't know. We fought Trigon and were nearly killed.."

"Yes." Jinx nodded. "We had fought him, but it had been a desperate battle."

"When we're done with that, where, if I may ask, is the next villain going to pop up?" Yeah, I was curious about that. 'Teen Titans: Season 5' didn't say a word about what happened to the Titans after the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Good thing I appeared inside their tower. I'm not sure how Titans East would've taken me in, with me appearing out of nowhere.

"Finding Slade and make an attempt to rescue Tonks, send her back to her own time, and then preventing Trigon from trying to destroy Earth a second time."

I closed my eyes. "Not an easy task, is it, finding Slade?" They hung their heads and I understood. Slade appears, then he disappears, and then he reappears out of nowhere. I didn't know how this quest would turn out... But if I knew, I would not tell them. I couldn't. What if the history of the Teen Titans world was changed if I did?

"Well." Isaac said, breaking the fallen silence. "Time for me to keep searching for Slade and Tonks." He paused for a moment, looking at me. "You need a better outfit than that, Cloud. I'll give you some money to go to the clothing store and get some new clothes. Will that be okay with you?"

"Sure." I replied. "I was planning to anyway. But then I remembered that I didn't have any money, until you offered me some."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Robin replied, walking out of the room. A few minutes later, he came out with about $150, enough for me to get a good few choice outfits. I thanked him and bid the Titans farewell for now. But before I left out the front door, Robin stopped me and told me the super secret code so I could get back into the tower when I came back. I thanked him and then I left for the mall to go to the clothing store, but I went through the underground tunnel nearby that led to a sub-marine that would take me to the Jump City mainland.

I walked through the mall for awhile. Until I found the men's clothing store, which, to my surprise, was run by a girl.

The young female tailor in the men's clothing store was confused, or scared, I don't know, at first. But after some explaining, she relaxed. I might have seemed a bit distant, cold perhaps. I don't know, she looked at me like I had acted that way. We talked a very long time about how exactly my desired outfit would be created. I had to think about it, too. Of course, I had ideas. She added things to it. And after we were both pleased with the final design, talk began to change. I had noticed from the start how darkly colored and long her hair was. It was nearly pure white, but white nonetheless. And those red, colorless eyes. Memories of her... My dear wife and Sorceress. I was your Knight. I should have protected you...

She told me about her daily life, I tried to give her some views about how my life was, without it getting too complicated. Eventually, I dared to ask her name, which turned out to be Elia. It grew a bit late so I decided to head back to Titans Tower, like I had promised.

"You can come back tomorrow for your outfit. I'll work on it through the entire night." She promised.

"Thanks." I replied. Then I went out the door, still looking at the mall. I was humming my favorite 3 Door Down song, 'Kryptonite', while I was looking around the mall. But then that's when I observed a pinkish-purple haired girl watching me, listening to me humming the song. I recognized her as Jinx.

"So how are you feeling now, here with us, Cloud?" I looked in her eyes, shining with a peacefulness I hadn't seen in no one I ever knew before.

"Having the time of my life, at least for now." I replied

"What do you mean?

"I don't think it'll be this peaceful each day. Don't you find it strange that we've encountered none of your enemies so far?"

"I do..." she agreed. "But I'm actually also relieved for it."

"Oh?" I said as I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Don't take it personal, Cloud. But you've got no weapon, no protection or superpowers that we know of so far. We don't even know if you even fight in hand-to-hand combat like Robin. It would be dangerous for you and you'd be frustrated to hide in Titans Tower, am I not correct?"

"You know me too well." I grinned. "I do hope to change it soon, however, I'm sick of looking like... well... The forgotten me." Silence came along. We looked at the waves, for we came to the beach.

"What song was that, Cloud?"

"Huh?"

"The one you were singing before I ran into you in the mall."

"Oh that one. It's called 'Kryptonite', a song based about Superman. I know he's here in this world. I can telepathically sense his mind in this world. I always liked 'Kryptonite' in my home-Universe. Remember Jinx, songs easily describe who I am, how I feel, or how my vision on things is."

A smile formed on her face. She seemed very interested. "Would you mind singing it for me?"

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do!"

I closed my eyes, imagining the song, like I always imagined it in my old homeworld. How I took place in the song. How it described my desires...

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon _

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you 

_I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end _

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman 

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite _

You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!! 

So many things had passed by. Memories of my past. And _him_. I sang the song and realized something. I felt peaceful, as well as satisfied.

"Someday, I'll be _him_. And I'll have a sword just like the one he used to defeat his archenemy, Sephiroth, and I'll have Sephiroth's clothes. I'll have a sword that has many smaller sub-swords all put together to make one big sword."

"You sure have a lot of imagination." Her face seemed relaxed. Pleased, too. "I loved the song. It's different of what we usually hear here. And yes, I do think it fits you. You just seem like the lyrics describe you. Wanting to be a dear friend to someone you're willing to protect. You're not afraid of death, just like you said back at Titans Tower. And you seem to want to know more about yourself than what you had discovered so far."

"You'll know more about me as time passes. Believe me. I have a lot of songs, each describing something about me. Songs and music are very popular in my home-Universe, just like they are on this Planet Earth. People listen to music nearly every day. And the style of songs changes over the years. But there will always be songs that no other song can surpass. This is one of those songs. At least for me. Oh, and just between you and me, the Planet Earth that I'm from, which Raven saw when she was reading my mind, is a total wasteland on every continent: Asia, Africa, Europe, Australia, this continent, and South America, each continent is an entire desert, because of an asteroid that had crashed into the earth. That was the horror that Raven saw. Don't tell the other Titans, I'd rather I tell them when the time comes."

The 16-year-old Teen Titan nodded, like she understood what I meant. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Her eyes closed.

"Well." I said, breaking the silence. "We better head back to Titans Tower. It's getting really late."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, I'll race you to the secret underground sub-marine. Jinx darted ahead of me and I ran after her, running way faster than her. In a few seconds I whizzed by her and kept running. I eventually got to the secret door that led to the sub-marine. Fifteen minutes later, Jinx came running towards the steps, of which I was at the bottom of.

"How… did you… run so fast?" Jinx panted out.

"I had a little run-in with a version of me from another Universe, who used to be a Multiverse Agent. He tried to kill me because he wanted to become The One, and the Multiverse Agent that help me, Funsch, said that me and him were the last living copies of me left. I fought him, won, and then he was sent to the Stygian Penal Colony in the Hades Universe. But then he was killed, and I ended up receiving his life force, and his power. And because of that, I can run up to 80 mile per hour. I'm pretty much superhuman. But I'm not superhuman like you. I just have Super Strength and Super Speed, but I'm not as fast as Kid Flash. He can ran at about half way to the speed of sound, I can only run a measly 80 mile per hour. But all the same, the run-in with and the death of my evil other self is the reason I ran so fast. But when my evil other self got killed, the Hades Universe was destroyed as he was killed. It just ceased to exist, like how if you kill your father or mother before you are born, you cease to exist. Same thing happened to the Hades Universe."

"Oh. I never knew you went through so much, Cloud." Jinx replied after listening carefully.

"I've been through worse…" My eyes just clouded over when I said that. The painful memory of my sin filled my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the tears that were welling up to stop. Go away, you stupid memories! I want to forget! Go the hell away!

Wiping away the tears that had managed to roll down my cheeks, I got myself together and cleared my throat. Jinx looked in my direction.

"Well, Jinx, we better head back now. It's already 8 o'clock in the evening."

Then I turned around and typed in the super secret password for the sub-marine-, which was the same as the Titans Tower password, according to what Robin had told me. As soon as I hit the 'Enter' key, the door whooshed open. I indicated for Jinx to precede me.

"Ladies first, Jinx." I said, being as polite as I could. She smiled at me and walked right past me, but before she was all the way through the open door, she came up to me and pecked me on the cheek. Afterwards, she blushed.

"Don't take it personal Cloud. It was just a thank you for being a gentleman, nothing more." Jinx then walked the rest of the way into the sub-marine. Smiling weakly because of that, I then proceeded into the sub-marine after her. Then the door closed, and we shot through the water towards the other entrance on Titans Tower Island.

As soon as we came out of the secret door way on the island, Jinx and I approached the tower. Next to the front door of the tower, we both saw Raven floating above the spot where she was sitting, next to the door.

"Hey Cloud, Jinx, a bit late, aren't you?"

"Any problems with that, Raven?" The female Titan shook her head and I walked past her, before suddenly turning around, grumbling. "And stop reading my mind!"

The daughter of Trigon fell back to the ground and hung her head. "Sorry."

"It's the third time I have to forgive you for reading my mind. Let it be the last, okay Raven?"

She nodded and I decided to forget that it happened. We took dinner and my companions chatted a bit. But I was silent. The meeting with that Elia had been creepy. For she resembled her so much... Was it fate that I stumbled upon somebody like her? I didn't understand it anymore at all. I went to bed very early and tried to sleep. When Raven, to who I apologized for being harsh but warned not to read my mind again, went to her room meditate. Then we all went to our rooms, for it was time to sleep. I tried to sleep while I was in my room, but I wasn't able to. I was too wide awake. I was afraid that I would have those dreams of my precious wife and Sorceress again, and I didn't want that. I wanted to meet _him_ in my dreams again... To ask for advice...

The next morning I couldn't eat a thing. Nothing would go down my throat except for some strong, black coffee, but that was it. My mind was flooded with memories. Dreams, dreams, and more dreams. It's all I had this night. I want to forget! Leave me alone, you stupid memories! Maybe it would help if I would finally abandon everything I had from my ex-homeworld and finally got my desired outfit. So I left again, bidding the Teen Titans farewell for now, and headed back to the mall, to Elia's men's clothing store. I walked in and greeted her. And she greeted me back.

Elia had worked all night, alright. And the result was, for me, amazing. It was exactly how I wanted it. Completely black clothes of heavy leather. A black heavy leather, sleeveless shirt wrapped tightly around my body, black heavy leather pants disappearing into my steel-tipped combat boots, which nearly reached to my knees. A leather figure-eight brace-like wrapping was also made, with the loops going around my shoulders. Some belts wrapped around my waist for decoration. What I liked most, however, was my new black leather cape and skirt, that piece of clothing at least matching _his_ a little bit, which both the skirt and cape were meant to hang from the left shoulder and hip, with an iron shoulder protector, and a iron lion buckle, with a ring in its' mouth, for holding the shoulder protector in place. It wasn't exactly matching _his_ one-hundred percent, things were a bit different and my cape was shorter, but at least I looked more like him now. Around the part of the cape next to my left wrist, there was a belt to hold the cape to my left wrist. I wore no black leather gloves like _him_. I would get those later, if I had finally earned the right to be _him_. I was satisfied for now.

"I can't thank you enough." I smiled. "Oh yeah, I need to pay you." I grabbed for the wad of money Robin had lent me, but she waved her hand in a _very_ familiar way. In a way that I recognized.

"No need to pay. See it as a gift."

I stared at her, confused. Eventually, I managed to get something over my lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm glad I did it. You should go now, your friends are probably waiting for you back at the Teen Titans Tower."

I nodded and headed for the door. Before I opened it, she said one last thing. "You know, blonde hair would suit you much better."

I faced her and smiled. "I know. And someday, I'll get that, too."

Then I left. It was months later that I heard that Elia and her shop had disappeared as soon as I had left the mall...


	4. The TwoMateria Slotted Broad Sword

**Chapter 4: The Two-Materia Slotted Sword**

I did not know that fact then, so I just left and headed back for Titans Tower back on the island. The others were waiting already. Had I really been gone for such a long time? I didn't care. I had what I wanted, partly, and it felt good on me. I really felt like a totally different person. I had been right when I said it would be easier to forget without anything from my ex-homeworld.

I enjoyed their gaping faces. They just stared and stared, not believing what their eyes saw. Hey, was I really that different?

"Come on, guys, quit that!" I sighed. "It's rude to stare."

Okay, that didn't really work, they still stared. "Do I have to slap you all to get you out of it?"

So that worked, they snapped out of it right away. "Rather n-not..." Starfire stammered. I grinned slightly. "So, judging by your dropped jaws, I take it that I look... better?"

"That's an understatement." Robin smiled.

I chuckled softly. "Well, I'm happy that I look more acceptable now. Shall we keep looking for Slade? I do not want to hinder you guys any further."

"Hey, that's okay." I felt Robin's hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you need a weapon? I can loan you one of my bow staffs."

I felt a sudden wave of tremendous pain go through me, forcing me to my knees. For a moment I was certain, that during that flash of pain, I saw his face, glaring at me. I staggered up again, worried looks were placed on me.

"I'm... fine..." I panted. "_He_ doesn't want me... to have one... _He_ has other intentions for me..."

They were confused, they all stared at each other. I understood why, though. It must be really weird to see somebody suddenly falling to his knees when apparently nothing hits them. Or to hear somebody saying that somebody from a dream world would have an impact on my life.

"So my brother, what are your plans for me?" I wondered. "What do you want, my brother?"

We decided to wander around Jump City for awhile unless some villain was to suddenly show up, so I got a chance to see the city, too. We even visited the movies and even watched one. They all debated about which one to see, each of my new friends saying they wanted see their own movie. So I suggested a movie we could all agree on, one from my ex-home-Universe. But I told them I only had the movie on DVD, so I suggested to them to head back to the tower so we all could watch it. They agreed with me whole-heartedly, so we headed back to the tower. When we got to the living room, I popped in the DVD disc into the DVD Player, and I decided to tell them the name of the movie. It was called Dawn of the Dead, and it was about a virus that turns people infected with it into flesh-eating zombies. And whoever is bitten, or even scratched, by the zombies, those people scratched or bitten will turn into a zombie too. They got excited and bugged me to play the movie. I just laughed warmly, within my person. I pushed play, and when I did, it went straight to the main movie, because this movie was bootlegged. After the movie was over, which it ended at 4 pm, all my new friends, even Jinx, was cheering. They came up to me saying various things, like 'Good movie Cloud', or 'That was the greatest horror movie I've ever seen in years'. But Jinx told me in a whisper after everyone else went off to discuss what they were going to do next, that she loved it. Then the others stopped discussing and turned to me, but it was Robin who spoke.

"Hey Cloud. Want to come train with us? I'll teach you what I know on martial arts." It sounded enticing, as there were no more living martial artists left in my ex-home-Universe, except me. But in my Universe, you weren't considered a full-fledged Martial Artist until you were a Master Martial Artist, and I was still a novice when my master, the legendary Last Martial Artist, died in battle. The legendary Last Martial Artist had died in a furious battle with the Emperor of the World, when the Last Martial Artist was trying to restore freedom to the United States and the world. But the Emperor defeated the Last Martial Artist, who was actually, to be honest, my ex-home-Universe's version of the Avatar, from the old cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender. But the Last Martial Artist ended up being defeated by the Emperor and slain, but he had trained me enough for me to take on the Emperor myself, but I wasn't as masterful as my MAM, or Martial Arts Master, and because of this fact, I would probably die within the first minute of the battle. But, to my surprise, I defeated the iron-fisted Emperor of the World, and I was treated as a World Hero, but that didn't take away the guilt of my sin, my unforgivable sin, in which I had failed in my oath as Katharina Menge's Knight. My beloved wife, my precious Sorceress, I wish you could forgive me of my sin against you. But I didn't deserve your forgiveness when I defeated the iron-fisted Emperor of the World then, and I certainly don't deserve your forgiveness now, not until I find a way to correct my sin. Shaking such depressive thoughts from my head, I looked at Robin, smiling and nodding my head in acceptance to his offer.

We walked back down stairs, to the Training Room, where the Teen Titans of Jump City trained and honed their skills for the purpose of helping and protecting the innocents of the city against any super villains and defeating their enemies. We talked excitedly about my new looks and the movie I had somehow managed to keep from my ex-home-Universe. We walked to the door of the Training Room, and then Robin opened it with the same super secret code that he had passed on to me. I walked in first. When I stood inside the training room, my jaw dropped. When my six friends stood inside the Training Room, their jaws dropped too. I slowly walked a few paces forward, to the middle of the Training Room, where a very broad sword was planted in the cold steel floor of the room. Next to the sword, on either side of it, was the sheath of the sword on the right, and a crate that I recognized from 'Advent Children' on the left. I opened the crate, and there were a bunch of different-colored glowing balls, with a little piece of paper on top of them. What was weird was that I knew what the balls and the sword were. The glowing balls were Materia, and the sword was Cloud's first sword, the Buster Sword. Carefully, I touched the handle of the Buster Sword. Then I picked up a whitish-blue Materia and inserted it into my right forearm, where it was infused into it. Hesitatingly, I took the paper, unfolded it and read what was written on it. The words were very short and brief.

_The sword and the plastic crate of Materia are my gift to you. The sword was reforged, since it had rusted. Use both gifts wisely._

_Your Brother_

I smiled and took the sheath laying on the ground. It was nicely decorated. It was also fitting for such a long, broad, and beautiful weapon. Like the real Cloud, I strapped the sheath to my back, the strap going diagonally across my back and chest. Then I pulled the Buster Sword out of the cold steel floor, and I and began to examine it. "Such beautiful handiwork..." I had muttered to myself. I caressed the sword with an affection that I had never felt towards any object I had ever possessed. The sword was like a precious pet to me. But it was much, much more. I took the Buster Sword in my right hand and I swiftly swung it around a few times in the air. The Blade cut through the air very, very easily, I guessed it was because of its' feather-light weight in my hands. The long broadsword, with its' two Materia slots, was about 37 inches long from the base of the hilt and was greatly polished. The Buster Sword looked very, very sharp. The reflected sunlight was so strong that I had to shield my eyes until they got used to the brightness of the light.

"They're mine..." I whispered. "Gifts for me... from my Brother..." I swung it again a few times, then put the blade in its' sheath. I finally turned to my companions. I felt like my spirit was whole now, I don't know why. Only I could wield a sword of such power, and now that I had Materia, I could have a power similar to that of Cloud's power. The feeling of feeling complete had come in on me all of a sudden. But it was a welcome feeling.

"I... I..." I could only stammer my words, so surprised, so pleased, so _complete_, I was. "I owe you guys much. And now with these new gifts from my Brother, I'm sure I can be of some use to you, to repay my debt."

"You have no debt." Robin had quickly said to me, quickly recovering from his own surprise. "But we'll gladly accept your help, right guys?" They all nodded. Jinx smiled at me and I looked into her eyes, and I could see that she was very, very happy for me. Raven just grinned and Beast Boy I wasn't sure, his eyes did not tell me much at all.

Time to think more, man, did I not get it. I'm not sure if it was just fate or just plain old coincidence, but at that moment the super villain alarm went off like crazy. "Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted. The Titans, and myself, ran to the Command Center of the tower. Robin typed in a few commands, and then the map of Jump City came on-screen. And on the screen, I saw a symbol that represented an enemy of the Teen Titans that was very hard for them to defeat, because he could pull himself back together.

"Kardiac…" I said distantly, while looking at the symbol for Kardiac.

"You know him?" Robin asked, looking at me with confusion because I knew who that super villain was, even though I had been here for only a few days.

"Well, it's kinda hard to say, Robin. As Raven saw in my mind, there's no such thing as superheroes or super villains in my Earth, except for the old comic books of my world. This may sound crazy, but all of you were in three of your own comic books and also your own cartoon. That's how I know about Kardiac. It's because he was in one of the comic book issues, which I had read in an old graphic novel. Plus he was in an old episode of the cartoon featuring you guys. The cartoon was named Teen Titans, after you guys. But the only episode I saw Kardiac in was the one where Raven was talking to the disguised version of Malchior. And in that episode of the cartoon, that's when I saw Kardiac. That's how I knew Jinx's name when I woke up, and Raven's name when you thought I wasn't telling the truth when I said that I wanted to forget everything except for _him_. I even had information on you guys from a Website in my ex-homeworld. That's how I know so much about you guys, because of the comic books, the cartoon, and even the only movie made of you guys, which told the story of how you had to defeat Barshogun in Tokyo, Japan. And let me tell you, Beast Boy, I was laughing like crazy when I saw all of those Japanese girls crawling all over you during that time period of this world before I came here."

I smiled again as I heard their jaws drop yet again. "Well, enough chit-chat. Let's go get Kardiac, or he's going to destroy the city."

They all shook their heads, clearing them of their surprise at the sudden quoting of my knowledge of this Universe. Then Robin looked at me again, after recovering from his surprise.

"If you know all of that about us, did you know about us chasing Slade to rescue Tonks from him?" Robin asked with a lot of seriousness.

"That one? There was no mention of that on any of the Websites, not even the fanfiction Website."

"Well, okay. Alright, Titans, let's move!" Robin said with a lot of authority. All of the Teen Titans, and myself ran out of the door and headed downstairs to the garage and got into the T-Car, which I was told I had to squeeze in with the girls in the back. I had to squeeze in next to Jinx. When she realized our tight situation, she blushed while I looked out through the window, because me being next to her brought back a lot of memories of my beloved wife and Sorceress. My eyes started to well up with tears. One even ran down my cheek and fell onto my lap.

"Kathi…" I whispered with painful memories of her, dying in my arms.

Then, about ten minutes later, we arrived to where Kardiac, the heart-like super villain, was causing his terror. We all got out, I had stopped crying by that time and I unsheathed the Buster Sword, readied it, and got ready to fight Kardiac if he were to attack on a moment's notice.

"Stop right there, Kardiac!" Yelled Robin.

Kardiac turned to us and as soon as he faced us, he started to develop bubbles on his skin. Then, as each bubble popped off of Kardiac, half-sized mini Kardiacs started to grow, but they wouldn't be able to regenerate as their original could. But they were just as powerful as the original. I readied the Buster Sword and faced three mini Kardiacs that were starting to surround me. I saw the others charge in different directions out the corner of my eye, fighting the attackers. I grinned, maybe I would be slaughtered in my very first fight, but oh well, what happens, happens. As I charged at the three mini Kardiacs, I suddenly remembered my favorite Final Fantasy VII video game track, the 'Boss Battle Theme' song. It was fitting for such a situation. I remembered it in my head and I could hear again. Then, somehow, I realized that the music was really playing, not in my head, but in reality. The sky darkened. I let my soul unite with the music and it kept my mind calm. With the Buster Sword at the ready I charged at the three mini Kardiacs. They did the same. I blocked the first blood vessel-like from the first one, dropped to the ground and swiftly stabbed a mini Kardiac from under it. It fell forward, flat on its' face, and then I swiftly finished slicing the mini Kardiac in half. To my amazement, the mini Kardiac made thump in deadly pain, and then it became ash and died. But I had to keep myself focused, there were still more enemies, or should I say Kardiac minis and the original Kardiac, to destroy. So far, I had managed to survive the first few minutes of this fight. How much longer would I last in this battle? The other two mini Kardiacs came together, each advancing on me from a different side. Seeing an opportunity, I ran and jumped, higher than I expected, onto the roof of a small store. The two mini Kardiacs had to change directions quickly, and when they were close enough, I took a leap and jumped over them, landing right behind them. I turned around so fast that I had amazed myself and slashed open their backs with the Buster Sword. An angry thump was the mini Kardiacs' response. Then I used a double blast from the Materia in my right forearm and blasted each of the two remaining mini Kardiacs that were after me to smithereens. Raging thumps were the pieces' final cry of pain, and then the pieces became ash and died. I guessed that the last two mini Kardiacs I had killed with the blast from my Materia were their leaders, so I got ready to fight again. The mini Kardiacs had surrounded me front, back, and side to side, they started to close in on me. When they were close enough, I spun the Buster Sword around and sliced open their fronts. They thumped in terrifying pain. But they weren't dead however and then they each tried to suck in a limb to pull me apart, I ducked in the nick of time. I then sprang up again and did a very wide slash. But they weren't dead however and then they all stabbed their blood-vessel-like tubes at me to suck a part of me into each of them, to rip me apart. I ducked in the nick of time. I then sprang up again and did a very wide slash. The four mini Kardiacs blocked my slash with their blood-vessel-like tubes made of a great indestructible metal. I hammered on them, but they kept on blocking. I realized I was doing it wrong. I had to keep focused. I took a breath as time seemed to slow down around me. "Remember." I thought. "You've watched his fighting style so many times when you watched Advent Children. Come on, use it then!" And again the music of the Final Fantasy VII video game track, the 'Boss Battle Theme' song, filled my mind and played in reality again. And my companions heard the music too, and it gave them courage, somehow, even if they did not understand where it was coming from. But for me, the music to the 'Boss Battle Theme' song gave me the peace in my mind that I needed to help destroy these vicious super villain minis. I held the Buster Sword differently now, the broad blade pointing upwards instead of backwards. I held the sword like how anybody would hold a sword, just like how Cloud would hold the Buster Sword. I could see Cloud Strife's fighting style again and I lost myself. It was like somebody else was controlling my moves, teaching me how to do it. I moved swiftly and with such precision, that the four mini Kardiacs that had tried to attack me had now fallen. I took on other ones, still not myself, still my 'teacher' controlling my body. All types of different move I performed. On one of the Kardiacs, I had used Cloud's very first Limit Level 1 Technique from Final Fantasy VII: Braver. I had learned all of his fighting moves, and so quickly, too. But how? Was it my Brother, aiding me? Then I heard a loud thump. I turned around, facing the original Kardiac. And then my teacher left my body. I gulped, just as things became dangerous, I was left to myself again. But I had gained all of my Brother's fighting knowledge now. All I had to do was use it. And I would.

I had to dive forward towards the road to dodge the original Kardiac's blood-vessel-like tubes from sucking in one of each of my arms and legs so he could rip me apart. I quickly got back on my feet. I quickly got back on my feet. I barely had time to step aside as the original Kardiac lunged forward, blood-vessel-like tubes reaching out for me, ready to take in both arms and legs, ready to rip me apart.

"But not today!" I thought. I waited for the right moment. When the original Kardiac was just a few more inches away from me, I jumped right onto it, slamming him against the road. One swift strike of the magnificent Buster Sword by using Braver was enough to chop the original Kardiac in half. Then I blasted each half with a blast from the Materia in my right forearm. Both halves exploded to smithereens and whatever little pieces were left, they burned to ash. Satisfied, I turned around and sheathed my blade. Robin finished off the last of the mini Kardiacs with a swift strike of his bow staff. After the last of the thumping echoed away, the skies became clear again and the battle was over. We had won.


	5. Outer storm, inner peace

**Chapter 5: Outer storm, inner peace**

The sound of thunder was what had awakened me immediately. We were on the T-Boat, headed toward an island that Slade told us he was on with Tonks. I woke up and felt how the boat was moving and shaking wildly. I glanced outside the window. Great, storm. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door, stopping only to get two Materia, a magenta-colored one and another whitish-blue one, grabbed my Buster Sword, and inserted the two Materia into the Materia slots. I can hear faint cries above the noise of the storm on the deck. The door to the living quarters of the boat is opened. Jinx rushes inside, soaked.

"Jinx!" She notices me "What's going on, looks like we're having a horrible storm out there."

She nods, catching her breath. "The weather is horrible. I came to wake you up."

"Not sure I can help with this storm." I shrugged. She grinned softly.

"No, it's just so you're aware of the situation and can help when needed. Robin's having trouble keeping the ship straight. Cyborg is trying together with Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven to hold all things in their place. Can you help Robin, please?"

"Let's see… You're asking me to go outside in a raging storm with waves high enough to sweep me into the sea and drown me? Sure thing, I'm already gone." She gives me that puzzled look but I ignore it for now and rush outside. In thirty seconds, I'm soaked. Great, if there's anything I just can't stand it's rain and cold. I run towards Robin who's indeed having trouble with keeping the T-Boat straight.

"Need a hand?" Robin looked to me from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, smiled and then nodded.

"Yeah, help me keep this one straight. I can barely hold the wheel, the waves are too strong!" I grabbed the wheel on the other side and together we tried to keep it as straight as possible. The waves became wilder and wilder, until eventually they were so high that they could sweep over the boat. When the first wave washed over us we were more than soaked, but me and the Teen Titans leader held on to keep the boat straight, to sail towards land and less dangerous waters.

"This storm is unnatural!" Raven shouted, her voice sounding very weak in the incredible storm. "It's way too powerful to be just the forces of nature! I'm sensing a strong force behind this storm."

I started to get suspicious, but I needed to keep my attention on the wheel and keeping it straight. Just then, a thunder-strike came down from the skies and hit the with metal-covered deck of our boat. The metal shattered at the spot the lightning struck and razor sharp pieces flew everywhere. There was a big hole where the lightning struck. We had to let go and duck, just as another wave crashed over us. I felt myself being knocked against the railing. Another wave, I grabbed on to something, took my Buster Sword and planted it firmly into the deck, so I could hang on with two things. The ship became a toy of the waves.

"Brother!" I shouted, but nobody heard it "What are you trying to tell me? What are you trying to achieve?" Only the rain, the wind and the sound of thunder answered. Then I saw it: A huge wave twice as high as the ship approaching rapidly. It hit with full force and knocked me hard against the railing, making me groan in pain. But I also heard a scream. Against better knowing, I stood up and looked around. To my horror Beast Boy was hanging overboard but he held Cyborg's hand firmly, but they both looked in horror to the dark purple spot with pink hair in the water. Jinx had been washed overboard… I made up my mind as I ran towards the other side of the ship, turned around and before Robin could stop me, ran back and jumped into the sea.

"Cloud, no!" was the last thing I heard before I hit cold water and had to struggle to survive.

"Brother…Why?" I felt my body going softly up and down, probably the waves, but my mind was in the darkness.

"You know I only have the best intentions for you." He smiled. My brother knelt down next to me, I felt his fingertips on my forehead, but I couldn't open my eyes. "I have to see if you are ready…" He whispered softly "Have you mastered my fighting style yet?"

"How can I know that?" I asked, confused.

"You'll soon see. If you have, I can allow your friends to move on. If not, well, I'm afraid storms like these will keep coming."

"You were behind it after all!" I groaned. I started to feel main in my body. Like I was awakening. "You risked all our lives! What about Jinx?! Is she still alive?!"

"My dear little brother." He smiled "I wouldn't do anything that you would not like. And about the girl, well, that's up to you. Goodbye for now, my brother."

"What?" I tried to get up, to move, anything to stop him from going. "Wait brother! I still have questions!"

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

And then I woke up on a beach. The waves softly touched the tips of my boots. I groaned, my body hurt like hell. I felt sand between my fingers. Okay, so it was pretty stupid to jump overboard, but if I hadn't done it, I guess my Brother would have sent a wave to do it. I tried to get up, it took a lot of effort but eventually, I was standing on my two feet again. Immediately I looked to see if my Buster Sword was still with me, and luckily, it was, along with the two Materia I had inserted into the Materia slots of my weapon. I unsheathed the blade and looked around. The beach I was on seemed endless. Yet, I was sure this was an island, but it seemed strangely familiar to me to the point as if, in my dreams, I had been here before.. The sea was crystal blue and calm. Behind me was a forest of palm- and other trees. In the east I could see some cliffs. But no sign of the T-Boat I've been sailing on these past few days.

"Great… I wonder what my Brother hopes for me to learn here? Oh well, might as well go of exploring."

I looked behind me, the forest looked inviting, maybe it would be filled with monsters, but then again, which were not? And, there couldn't be anything very nasty here that could kill me, no way my Brother would allow that…

The forest wasn't very thick, only a few times that I had to cut away some plants in my way. Monsters I did not encounter. I was deeply lost in thoughts. A test to see if I could take a final test? What's up with that? I didn't understand. The island seemed large and yet so empty… I decided to stop thinking and just walk, thinking about nothing but walking. The dried leaves cracked under my feet. While walking, I found some fruits to eat and some clean water to drink. Eventually I came out of the forest again and I just arrived at the other side of the island. Only on this part, there were a lot more rocks and cliffs, some even came out of the sea and reached out high in the sky. I found it interesting. When I glanced right, I could see high cliffs in the very distance. If I was standing on top of those I might be able to see where I am, how large the island is or spot the boat of my companions.

My companions… My heart sank at the thought of Jinx, probably lost in the waves, Robin, Cyborg, BB, Raven, and Starfire maybe also in the sea, or on their T-Boat far off course, with no idea where to find me or, with some luck, Jinx. I had to believe they were all alright. Or else I would, no matter how much I admire him and like him, make my Brother pay for it. They are my friends, you just don't go playing with their lives to test me! Then I rather stay as I am now.

I quit thinking depressive thoughts and continued my walk along the beach. Regularly I would gaze out to the sea with hopes of seeing any signs of life. Sometimes I could see some dolphins swinging close to shore, a few of them observing me curiously. I smiled at them and they performed some of their typical acrobatics. I didn't applaud, heck, I'm not a kid, but I knew they knew that I liked what they did. Eventually they swam away again and I presumed my journey.

I'm not afraid of being alone, heck, I've been alone for the last few years, ever since she was killed. So when the sun started to sink I could only sigh because I had to bother collecting wood for a fire to keep me warm. Before the sun was fully gone, I caught some fish with a spear-like technique, instead of using a spear I used my Buster Sword, of course. After I ate some roasted fish I laid down next to the campfire, my first night alone again ever since I had arrived in the Teen Titans' Earth. I made sure the fire was big enough and would burn long enough so animals with a bit too much interest in me would stay away. I gazed into the dancing flames. I've always enjoyed fire. It's something that calms me so much, I admire it. The dancing shape it has, the relaxing warmth and the pleasant light it gives of are all things that calm me. It's a beautiful wonder of nature. I gazed in the fire until eventually I dozed of and fell asleep.

Not for long, however...

Only a few hours later I was ripped from a deep and pleasant sleep by the screech of a reptile-like creature. I was awake in an instant. The fire had went out, but maybe that was a good thing, at least I would not be seen. Slowly, without making too much noise, I rose to my feet, the Buster Sword ready for anything. I heard the screech again, it sounded like claws scratching metal and was far from pleasant. I looked up, the cloudless sky was pretty clear. I could see the stars with ease. I slowly studied the darkness, until I saw the shadow of a winged serpent descending from the night sky and landing on the beach, not too far from where I was, near some cliffs that reached even as far as the forest. A torch was lit. It was silent for a while, then I heard that screech again, ten times louder. I covered my ears. The screech was really painful. I waited for the effect of that loud screech to wear off. Soon enough, other of these things arrived. They had to be ridden by somebody, because more torches were lit. My curiosity got the upper hand and I sneaked in the forest, staying close to its edge and ran as silent as I could towards the light. Once there, I could use the rocks rising up from the sand to cover me. Now I had to be careful. This was pretty exiting, to say the least. But I kept in mind that this was real and if whoever was riding those things had bad ideas I could say my prayers if they would see me. When I got closer, I could hear voices. I peered from behind my rock. Luckily my clothing and my hair was very dark brown, covering me even more. I could see four people, humans apparently. A bit further away, waiting outside the rocks, were their winged serpents. Quite dragon-like, but more sleek, like winged snakes. But unlike snakes, these did have arms and legs. Two or three of them apparently got bored of waiting and went into the water, searching for some fish. Good, if I _had_ to run, at least those winged monsters would be busy for a while. I turned my attention on the people. They were dressed a bit like pirates and the swords they carried on their belts… Well, they did look sharp. They were studying something that had washed up on the beach. I had a natural ability, since I was born, to be able to magnify my vision. And so, when I magnified my vision to see what the serpent-riders were studying, I peered a bit closer with my magnified vision to see what it was. It had pink hair… With a shock I realized who it was.

Jinx!

"Well, look at what pretty little thing washed up this place, mates." The biggest one said, smiling broadly.

"Would be a shame if we let this one lay here to rot, that's for sure." The other agreed.

"Might give us a nice few hundred Australian dollars on the slave trade in the black market." They all glanced at each other. I felt my blood beginning to boil very hotly. To say they were pirates was a very bad understatement. The thought that they were planning to sell Jinx was making me feel revolted. I heard the sound of the waves… My heart was beating really, really fast, like uncontrollably.

"Alright you scum." The largest, apparently the leader, grumbled "Get her to yer serpents. We'll see what she has to offer once we're back." Sickening laughter filled the night. And I realized what the 'she had to offer' part meant. And that was the drip.

I grabbed the Buster Sword so tightly in my hands that my knuckles turned pure white. And with one huge jump, I had jumped behind the one standing closest to me and sliced his head clean off his neck. His body just slumped lifelessly to the ground. The sand turned bright red.

"What the-?" The others were alert immediately. Breathing heavily, I slowly arose. My hair hung in front of my eyes, covering the look of beastly rage in them.

"Seems like we have company." One of them exclaimed. "And hey, he's got Bergan!" Swords were drawn quickly. I glanced at Jinx, who appeared to be unconscious. She was still soaked with seawater and her dress had tears in it. It made me even angrier past the breaking point.

"I'll take the girl…" I hissed. "I'll keep her out of your dirty paws, you filthy scum!"

"Listen up, kid." The leader hissed. "You just killed one of our mates, you're outnumbered, you're a little brat who thinks he's cool with his sword and now you'll want to take away our treasure?"

"You're treasure?" I hissed again, a sly grin spreading across my face. With my eyes invisible because of my hair, this gave a creepy expression. Suddenly, there was the moon and its light shown upon me. "She's my friend. And I'll protect her from scum like you. First raping her and then selling her? Not as long as I live!"

"Then live no longer." Came the reply.

"Fools!" I sneered.

Then I realized the situation. I had failed at protecting the one girl who was dear to me before. Would it happen, again…

"NO!" My thoughts screamed. "If this is my test, I'll see through it successfully! I… WILL NOT… FAIL!" And then my mind was filled with this song. And I could remember it, I could hear it again. And then, just like in my first battle, the song was there, for real. It was like the sea whispered it… The song was 'Liberi Fatali', from Final Fantasy VIII.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

My mind was set, I grabbed my Buster Sword and charged at them. The serpent riders had quickly spread out, but I had already chosen my next target. With an inhumanly high jump I landed in front of the shortest serpent rider and swung the blade of my Buster Sword. Metal clashed against metal.

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei_

_Cunae sunt non._

"Amateurs!" I thought, as I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, wrenched it with an inhuman strength, then struck quickly with my Buster Sword, leaving the mortally wounded serpent rider falling to the ground, bleeding very heavily. I had killed a man... Again. It felt strange, it didn't really touch me. Because my mind was so filled with disgust of the serpent riders' plans for Jinx, of not failing this test and just with the desire to protect her. I couldn't protect my wife when she was murdered, but now I could protect Jinx and I would not fail at this.

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali_

_Somnus non est_

The two serpent riders approached at the same time, closing me in, slowly driving me against one of the rocks. I groaned, but I didn't think this changed the situation whatsoever. As they rashly ran towards me, with no technique or special skill, I sprang forward, rolled and sprang up just to put the blade of my Buster Sword through yet another victim. My blade had tasted blood, human blood. But I just couldn't think of it as a horrible deed. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me, either, or to take Jinx with them and sell her somewhere like she was some sort of slave.

_Surgite_

_Inventite hortum veritatis._

I spun around, blocking the blade of the other serpent rider. There was blind rage in his eyes, probably angry over the fact that had killed three of his men with seemingly little to no effort at all. He would soon meet his fate, too. I kicked his legs, but he kept his balance. His blade swung through the air, cutting my arm. I completely ignored the wound and attacked him again, a desire driving me, forcing me to press on and ignore whatever injuries I got. With a cry of utter fury, I swung my right fist, charged with the power of the whitish-blue Materia in my right arm, and struck the serpent rider in the left eye. My super-charged fist made contact with his left eye, and because of the power of the Materia, it caused his head to explode. I turned around to see the last one, the leader, charge at me. I clenched my jaw and charged at him too.

_Ardente veritate_

_Urite mala mundi_

The leader seemed to be more skilled, however. Our blades hit each other with a loud clash. My eyes met his. I dropped to the ground and stabbed the blade of the Buster Sword at his legs, he had sprang aside but couldn't avoid being hit slightly. He brought his blade down towards me with all of his might, I rolled out of the way, but not before getting sand in my hair. I shook my head, swinging the sand away a bit. Then I jumped inhumanly high again. I landed hard on his shoulders, making him fall. He kicked me off, however.

_Ardente veritate_

_Incendite tenebras mundi_

Both of us weren't planning to give up anytime soon. Never before had I felt such a desire to fight, to give it my all. I have never had an urge like this, not since my beloved Katharina had been killed. Briefly I wondered why the serpents weren't attacking, but they just circled above us. I understood, the rocks were too sharp to land, they might get injured. Our blades clashed again.

_Valete, liberi_

_Diebus fatalibus_

As I started rushing towards him too, I saw Jinx moving out of the corner of my eye. She slowly sat up, shaking her head slowly. She rubbed her eyes, breathing heavily. Then she saw the winged serpents above her, I could hear her gasp. Then she saw me and the beastly man. She couldn't say anything, only watch. She heard the music, the song. But she could only stare.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

We came closer and closer, and when the song reached its' final climax, we passed each other. Only a brief swing of the Buster Sword could be heard. Then the song calmed down and ended, the last brute fell to the ground, dead.

Only when I heard the leader of the serpent riders drop to the ground dead, I dared to turn around. The flying serpents seemed confused, but then they just flew away. I stared at the Buster Sword. There was blood on it, indeed. Human blood. I had killed not just one man, but five... But... They were planning to kill me too, they were planning to abuse Jinx. Who knows who they all killed! They deserved their death. It was quick and without too much pain, they deserved it too, but they didn't suffer. I cleaned my Buster Sword in the seawater and sheathed it. Then I quickly ran towards Jinx.

She was staring towards me, and all around her. She felt sick, I could see it in her eyes. I sat down beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Are you okay, Jinx?"

She looked at me, totally speechless. Then, after a few moments, she nodded.

"Cloud... What... What happened?"

I hugged her tightly, trying desperately to comfort her. She let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now. First, you need some sleep. Can you stand?"

She slowly got up, wobbling on her legs. I put my arm around her, acting as her support. Then slowly, I walked to camp with her, feeling incredibly relieved.


	6. A Tale of the Past

**Chapter 6: A Tale of the Past**

Even though it was night and very, very dark, I cut some palm trees and used their leaves to make something for Jinx to lie down on. The Teen Titan sat herself down on the sand, breathing heavily and looking really, _really_ sick. She probably was. She must have gotten tons of seawater in her. For a moment I was angry at my brother for doing this to her just to test me, but at the same time, I was also very grateful. While the past could not be changed, I had prevented myself from making the same horrible mistake twice.

"There." I said. "That should allow you to lie down a bit more comfortable. I'm sorry, but this is all there is on the island."

She shook here head slowly. "No... It's fine..." She looked very, _very_ tired, her eyes were half closed. It took some effort on her part to lie down on the leaf bed I had made for her. While she was resting, I gathered wood from the palm trees and used the chopped wood to relight the fire I had made earlier, even though the wood was still fresh and a bit wet. But I also used some dry materials for it. The night was not that warm, and Jinx's clothes were still soaked and wet from the seawater, so I had to make the fire as big as possible. But I also had to make sure that there was no danger for her to lie close to it and warm herself up. I mean, if there were some blankets she could have used those to cover her while letting her clothes dry. But now she had to keep them on. I hope she wouldn't get any sicker from it. A few moments had past, and Mia's breathing had returned to normal. Her expression was peaceful. I touched her arm, her clothes had already dried a bit.

"Cloud..." Jinx whispered, coughing painfully.

"Calm down Jinx, you should get some rest." I felt her forehead. She was very, _very_ warm to the touch. I feared she had a very bad fever.

"I'm feeling so cold..." She groaned, tugging at my arm.

"It's because your clothes are wet, I think..." I replied, unsure.

"It's not healthy to keep them on..." She coughed. "And I can know, people can get really sick if they keep their soaked clothes on." She shook her head. "Cloud, please, remove my dress, it would prevent me from getting sick..."

Ashamed and embarrassed, I looked away. "Jinx, I can't do that..." I stammered.

"This is no time to think about such things..." Jinx coughed again. She really was sick. "Just my dress, nothing else..." She looked at me, and I could see the pain in her eyes. "Please..."

I nodded. My mind was set on nothing else but unbuttoning her dress. After I had unbuttoned it, I laid it down next to the fire. Then I took my cape and laid it over her.

"Thank you..." She sighed. I caressed her arm in response. "No problem."

I patted her arm one last time, then I sat down on the other side of the fire on a cut-down tree trunk. I gazed into the flames again. I had decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, guarding Jinx. Regularly I glanced at her to make sure she was alright. When she noticed, she would smile. She need to sleep and yet stayed awake. I wondered why.

"Jinx, you should get some sleep." A sigh escaped her lips. She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." She seemed to hesitate. My curiosity grew. "Because I want to know, Cloud... I want to know who you protected tonight, what mistake you set up straight. Because it wasn't me you were protecting, it was this _her_, right?" She gave me a nervous look. Now it was my turn to sigh. "You don't want to know."

"But I do!" She insisted. Against knowing better, she tried to sit up. "I want to understand you! I want to relieve you of some of your burdens... You should tell me..." Silence. "You can trust me."

"I know, or at least, I hope."

"Then tell me." she tried to get up. She really shouldn't. But I didn't say anything of it, I just couldn't. My mind and heart had become heavy. Shaking all over, she sat down next to me, wrapping my cape tightly around her. She laid her head on my shoulder again. "Is it that horrible...?" I nodded. Her hand touched my arm, but I didn't stir. Waves and waves of memories of my dark past came back to me in a flash. I very vaguely heard her speak my name. "Cloud..." I glanced at her, my eyes met hers. She could see the pain in my own eyes, because I could tell it from the look she gave me. "What happened?" She asked, as silent as she could. I hung my head. A tear formed in my left eye and ran down my cheek, followed my many others. "It's okay... Take your time. But you need to tell somebody. It's eating you up inside, I can see it. I don't need to read minds to know."

"She was murdered..."

She didn't understand. Patiently, she asked, "Who? What happened?"

I swept the tears away. "Okay then..." I sighed yet again. "This is a tale I want to forget so badly, but will forever haunt my dreams and nightmares..."

"In my homeworld." I began in a shaky voice. "I told you there is no such people as superheroes or magic users like Raven as we call it in our comic books, in my world. It's a teenager thing. Good only for teenagers."

"But that's not true, is it?" She was clever, indeed.

"Well, not entirely. Magic users _do_ exist. But I think about 10 out of the 800,000,000 people in my world possess it. And they are all women. Sorceresses."

"Why no males?" She asked.

"I do not know. The history of sorceresses goes back since the beginning of the human race. A sorceress gives her power to a young successor when she dies. Generation after generation. It doesn't even have to be the family of the sorceress. They pick successors that have a natural talent for it. This is known as the Succession of Witches."

"Witch sounds... negative." Jinx commented.

"It is. In the Middle Ages, sorceresses were hunted down and burned alive. Now, in the time period I'm from, they're frowned upon, even the Wiccans. People fear what they don't understand."

"And this _her_. She was... a sorceress, right?" I nodded approvingly.

"Yes..." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "She was... my wife. Her name was..." My throat hurt. "Her name was... Katharina Menge. My poor, dear Katharina." Silence. "My wife, before I was married to her, had received her powers from a dying sorceress when she was very young. I was almost three months older than her, so I was seven and she was six at the time she received her powers from the dying Sorceress. I was in school then, a place that taught me to be an astral-projectionist." I had to think about how to continue for a while. "Every Sorceress has a knight, so to speak. 'Knights' are the men who help the Sorceress, protect her, but also make sure she'll never abuse her powers for the wrong. Until I was 23 years old, her brother did all the knight stuff. But I was married to Katharina when I was almost 21 years old and she was about to turn 20 years old herself. But her brother died of incurable bone cancer, which happens in the bones, as you know, and I was the only closest thing she still had to family. Because she and her family, including herself and her brother, were at a family gathering known as a family reunion, and terrorists attacked. Her entire family was murdered in cold blood. Except for her and her brother, who had escaped. I was always her friend since I had started writing letters to her. Then when I met her in person, we automatically fell in love with each other. On my 21st birthday, the day she was about 20 years, two months, and three days old, we were married. And we were expecting a child. Hopefully it was going to be a boy, which we both wanted. And I was always a friend of the family since Katharina and I had met in person. So, the task of Knighthood went to me. I felt proud..." I chuckled sobbingly. "Yeah, I was proud... I could help her now, understand her more than I ever could at any time since I had known her. The burden she had to bear... It was partly my burden now, too. I never left her side from that day on. I would always accompany her. Most of the time however, she would forget the fact that she was a sorceress. She barely used her powers. The only time she was remembered to it was when she saw the glances the radicals gave her."

"The radicals?"

"Sorceress haters. Believing in magic is a filth that needs to disappear. Ever wondered, during my tale, why there aren't many Sorceresses?"

Jinx gulped loudly. "You don't mean...?"

"I mean exactly what you think I mean." I replied harshly. "When you want to kill a sorceress, it's easy: Do something that doesn't seem natural and hurts and kills people and instantly there's reason enough to do away with the local Sorceress." I regretted my harsh words, it made this tale even more painful. Especially... What happened one year ago.

"Katharina had heard those tales. And she was frightened. She swore never to use her magical abilities in public. She wanted to be as normal as possible. Well, that was already hard for her without her magical powers."

"How come?"

"Katharina was born with a genetic mutation. She was born with a genetic mutation that made her skin colorless, her hair about ninety-nine percent colorless, and her eyes appear colorless, which left the color of her eyes pure blood red, because of the veins and arteries inside where the color of your eyes would be. Because of those traits from the genetic mutation, she was considered an albino. Albinism was a very odd and very rare disease. It did not make her anymore popular. In fact, when she accepted the Sorceress's powers, people blamed her illness on the fact that she had always had magical abilities in her."

"How unfair..." Jinx exclaimed. "Wasn't there at least something pleasant in her life?" I shook my head and Jinx looked horrified. I gave her a look of: I warned you! I sighed deeply and continued.

"Her life wasn't the easiest. I still remember her saying..." I swallowed hard and tears streamed down my cheeks and poured onto the sand. "I still remember her saying 'At least I still have you... Cloud.'" Now, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started to cry. Something that I hadn't done for more than a year, and I was finally letting out all my pent-up anger, frustration, and sadness in a flow of tears along with sobbing. Jinx put her arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"It was when she had said those seven words." I sobbed. "That I... That I realized how much I had really, _truly_ loved her ever since we had met each other in person." Waves and waves of tears kept falling from my face to the sand. "But it's not easy for me to tell such things. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I didn't know how. I just didn't know..." I took a deep breath. My cheeks felt warm and undoubtedly were glowing red. "On the night of the full moon, her favorite night, I was standing by the lakeside. Her favorite time of the month. I had finally decided that I would tell her. How, I didn't know. But I would tell her. She was at home back then, I needed this time alone. I had to prepare for this. I know, it sounds childish. And, how I wish I hadn't done that..." Jinx was still trying to comfort me while listening to the story. She could understand how I felt. And I let myself be comforted by her tender hands on my shoulders. Another tear fell to the sand.

"It had started raining when I started going back to our home. I wanted to take her by the lakeside, in the rain and under the full moon. She would have loved it. She enjoyed the rain and the moon. I was slowly walking back, still unsure about how I should say it, when I heard the one sound that would haunt me forever..." I stared into Jinx's eyes. "It was Katharina's scream." Jinx didn't say a thing, her face very pale, she listened. I gazed into the flames again. The memories were very fresh again. Every detail, I could remember very vividly.

"I didn't waste another moment and I ran. I just ran and ran. And I cursed myself a million times for leaving her alone." I closed my eyes. "I ran through the forest, rain pouring down from the sky. It started to thunder. The light of the moon was blocked by storm clouds. I was soaked again, like on the T-Boat. I ran and ran, my heart beating faster than ever." I remembered everything. Even how the lighting looked. That's how deep that night is burned into my memories. "And when I had just emerged from the forest and could see our house in the distance, I heard gunshots." it became dark in front of my eyes. "Gunshots... One, two, three, four, five, six. Six of them." Jinx was so taken aback. "That's when my mind is shattered like a mirror is shattered when you throw a heavy stone at it. Time seemed to stop all around me. Then I heard my mind scream 'No! She's alive!'. And I ran again. But when I arrived, the house was a mess and empty. The door to the roof was open. I couldn't think when I climbed the ladder and crawled onto the roof." I hung my head. "There she laid, curled up against the chimney. I fell to my knees next to her dead body. I lifted her head up, hoping I could see those eyes, that smile, just one more time. My gaze went down her body and stopped on her chest. I saw the wounds. I couldn't stop myself. I had to count the bullets in her chest. It was so horrifying, and yet I couldn't stop counting."

I felt my body become weak and fell flat on my face in the sand. I coughed, gasping for breath. Sand was stuck on my wet cheeks.

"I couldn't stop looking at her. The most innocent being I had ever known in my entire life. Dead. Shot dead like an animal. Her white dress soaked with rain and blood. As I screamed until I was certain that my lungs were burning, I laid her down and fell forward on her chest, crying. Then the sky was lit by a flash of lightning and the moon fell through the clouds, it's light straight on the spot where she was laying. My beautiful, beautiful wife. Dead..."

The next morning, Jinx awoke when the sun fell through the tree branches onto her face. She quickly placed a hand in front of her eyes and then she realized she was fully awake.

"Morning there." She sat up and looked at me, seeing me throw some more wood onto the fire so that it was large enough to roast some fish on. I felt her gaze, but I avoided it. We sat in silence for a while, eating the fish and I continuously felt her staring worriedly at me.

"Jinx." I sighed, getting tired of her staring at me. "What's done is done. I can't change what has happened, nor will I ever be able to forget or straighten this mistake. But, I have to press onwards. It's the only choice I have."

"But I'm worried about the past eating you away..." She replied silently.

"It's inescapable that it will, but until it does, I'd rather enjoy this adventure here with you guys." I thought for a moment. "It was you I saved last night. Not Katharina. I prevented myself from making the same mistake twice. I proved to myself to still be able to protect people I hold dear. But the burden of her death has not been lessened. Nothing will be able to do that. It would take a miracle from Heaven for the burden of her death to be lessened from my shoulders."

"And what if you were able to revive her?" The question was full of hesitation, but my heart sprang to life.

"Anything..." I whispered. "I would do anything to be able to do that! To see her smile again, to feel her again... to ask her to forgive me..."

In her heart, Jinx regretted asking that question, but I didn't notice that. Anything... Everything for that possibility... Then I laughed with my self. What a fool I am to wish that.

"She's dead!" I reminded myself. "Life is too short and desires eternalness, death already is eternal. I only have her memory, and that should be enough. I do not deserve more, anyway."

And silence reigned once again.

I walked to the edge of the cliff. It had been a long climb, but I need somewhere where I could be alone. Jinx was resting by the fire so this was the perfect opportunity. Eight meters below me, the waves were crashing against the cliff. Above me, and above the waves, seagulls and the other lifeforms of this world. The sun burned my neck. It was a hot day, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Brother." I whispered. I felt a cool breeze. "I think I understand now. I think I've learned what you wanted me to learn here. I think... I think I'm ready." I gazed up into the sky, hoping for an answer. And I waited. Maybe for hours, I stood there. Minute after minute, hour after hour, passed by. Was I wrong? Wasn't I done here yet? Or didn't my brother hear me. No, I had to be patient. Maybe something would happen if I was patient enough...

"Cloud!"

I stared down at the beach. Jinx was walking a bit in the cool seawater, but she was pointing to something far out at sea. A dot in the horizon. I narrowed my eyes. Could it be? After a while, the dot became larger. It was a ship! When it came even closer, I recognized the double-T symbol on the side of the boat from my telescopic vision. It was our T-Boat! Robin had found us!

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later the ship was docked only a few meters away from the beach. Robin jumped overboard with almost too much enthusiasm and waded through the water until he felt sand under his boots. Jinx ran up to him and flew into his arms, almost knocking Robin over.

"I'm so happy to see you again." He whispered to her. "For a moment, I really thought you had drowned."

Jinx shook her tears away. "It was alright, Cloud saved me." She let go of him and looked to the top of the cliff. I gave the sky one last look. "Thank you, brother." Before heading down to meet the others.


	7. The Black Box

**Chapter 7: The Black Box**

After I had told everything that happened, I went to bed to sleep. I was so incredibly tired. Jinx was okay, resting off her sickness. The others were probably discussing the past events a bit more, or planning our next destination, but I needed sleep. And plenty of it too. I didn't bother to put the blankets over me. I dropped down on the bed and fell asleep in under five seconds, three to be exact. The fastest time I had ever fallen asleep... Ever. The world of dark dreams welcomed me with open arms.

The door opened. I didn't notice, I was sleeping, dreaming. It wasn't one of the Teen Titans. A man with medium length, blonde, naturally spiked hair was bending down over me, looking at me with some kind of pride. His left shoulder was decorated with an iron shoulder protector, with a long black cape and a lion's head buckle buckling the iron protector to his shoulder. He also had a sword with sub-weapons built into it. I had recognized it while I was dreaming. It was the Cloud Strife X Sword. But he called that sword by a different name, because then he said, "When you become complete, you will have earned the right to wield the First Tsenguri. I also found some new Materia in my world and brought them to you. They're in the Materia crate." The person took a small, sealed black box and placed it under my arm. He also attached a note to it. Then the person heard footsteps. As soon as the person had heard them, he disappeared into thin air on the spot. When Jinx peered inside to check on me, I was the only person in the room. Because it was dark, she didn't notice the mysterious gift from the unknown visitor.

The next morning, I awoke, but I still felt pretty tired. As soon as I sat up, I felt the black box leaning against me. With a lot of curiosity, I picked it up. It was large, about three times as large and long as my hand, reaching past my wrist, more than halfway up my right forearm. I tried to see what it was, or what was inside of it. It was sealed, wrapped around it once was a yellow tape that had the words 'sealed' all over the tape. And no matter how hard I pulled, it would not open. I swear I had seen this object before, but I couldn't remember where or when. Then I noticed the little note attached to it. It read:

_Wherever you go, keep this with you._

_Your Brother._

"It's from my brother..." I muttered. I carefully shook the box. I could vaguely hear something hard hitting the sides of the inside of the box, but I couldn't make out what it was. I jumped out of bed and attached the box to my belt. It fit perfectly and didn't hinder me at all whatsoever. Taking a deep breath I went into the living room to get something to eat.

The others were already up. Jinx looked as good as she always did. She had recovered fully, that was clear. "Good morning, Cloud." She greeted me as I sat down at the table, taking some bread.

"And good morning to you too, Jinx. You look a lot better." I replied softly.

"Thank you..." She blushed slightly. "I feel better too. Better than yesterday, anyway."

"Well that's not hard." Robin had commented. "After all the seawater that you must have swallowed, it's only natural you felt a bit sick yesterday." I felt Raven staring at me again. I followed the 17-year-old girl's gaze. She was looking at my black box.

"Never saw a black box before, Raven?" I asked, showing her the box a little bit better. She backed away, her cheeks glowing red.

"It's not that..." She shyly replied. She was about to add something to that sentence when Beast Boy bluntly interrupted. "Where did you get that?" He asked, his mouth still stuffed with food. Ugh, he has a bad case of Terrible Manners Disease.

"My brother gave it to me." I calmly replied. They all raised an eyebrow. I gave them the little note as proof. Robin scanned over the paper a few times.

"Well, all the other things your 'brother' gave you so far turned out to be good stuff. I bet this thing will be too." He gave the note back and I thanked him.

"What's inside it?" Jinx asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Jinx. It's sealed and I can't open it." I studied it again. "I swear I've seen this thing before. I just can't remember where or when..."

"Hey Robin." Beast Boy protested. "How can we be sure it's not dangerous when we don't know what's inside it?"

"We'll just have to trust Cloud." Robin smiled, then he returned to his breakfast. I gave the black box a last look before attaching it to my belt again. Time would tell what its' purpose was for me.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, starting a new subject for the conversation. Robin shrugged. "The storm kind of knocked us off course. According to the sea charts, the Micronesian Islands are supposed to be close. We're making a quick stop there."

"I see... The Federated States of Micronesia ... I'm curious to see how it looks." I stood up and went outside. I didn't notice Jinx's weird confused look. I knew what she was thinking, though. I could sense it, she thought I had told her that there were only 800,000,000 people left in my world. I could understand her confusion, though. I never mentioned in my tale to her which countries were still around.

I climbed onto the lookout and sat down to take another good look at the black box. Where had I seen this before? And when? The design was clearly black plastic, its' looks looked so familiar. But where? Forgetting everything wasn't always that handy. But maybe my brother didn't want me to know. Yes, that was probably it. Like I told myself before: Time will tell. Still, I'm curious as to why I have to carry it with all the time... The island had been my test. Had I succeeded? Was the black box my 'reward'? I trust my brother. But why doesn't he tell me a bit more at times? No, I have to trust him. Simply go along, walk my path and see where it will take me, where I'll end up. He'll watch over me. He'll protect me. I am totally certain of that.

For being 'close', the Micronesian Islands were still far away. Too far for my taste, to be exact. A trip of a day and a half. I would not really call that 'close', but hey, that's just me. In that time period of the Teen Titans world, their T-Boat was slow, and that was the usual stuff. Fighting some villains who were tired of life. Every battle I notice however, that everything that I did, all of my moves, my fighting, it went a little bit smoother. My skills were improving. I noticed this and Isaac and the others noticed this as well. But hey, that's to be expected when you fight a lot. Sometimes I just wish for an opponent that is a bit more challenging...

Then, while I thought of a really challenging opponent, I had a vision of the future, as if triggered by my thought of a challenging opponent. I saw the one person that the Teen Titans were nearly defeated by: Raven's father, Trigon the Terrible. I saw that my friends were going to be defeated by Trigon, including Jinx, that I was the last man standing.

That's when I heard a voice that I thought recognized from my past. It said, "You are the Chosen One of the Universe." And that's when a name popped into my head.

"Andron Gaia?" I asked. That's when the first six of the original Xeno Gaia Force appeared before me in ghost form, for I had remembered that they had been killed by Trigon in the last apocalypse because they sacrificed themselves to save the Universe. But Andron was solid. And he held something in his hand: The Gaion Crystal of Leadership.

"You may be from another Universe," Andron said to me, "but you were the long-foretold Chosen One to open the Gaion Crystal of Leadership to light the Universe's darkest hour." He handed me the container of the Crystal, which was like the holder for the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, another thing I remembered from my past all of a sudden. But as soon as I had taken one look at the Crystal, I looked at Andron and the other five Xeno Gaia Force members with shock and confusion.

"But how will I know when to open the Crystal?" I asked Andron, confused.

"Trust me, Cloud." Andron reassured me. "When the time is right, you will know, when you are ready. Oh, and your wife told us to give you this letter. It's in her handwriting. You'll be surprised where it came from in your ex-home-Universe."

Andron handed me the letter, then the six Gaions disappeared, including Andron Gaia. I just looked in wonder at the Gaion Crystal of Leadership. I was to be the Chosen One of the Universe? I wondered how this could be possible. Then I read the letter. It said:

"Dear Cloud,

I know it's been hard for you to forget what happened to me all those years ago. And I don't blame you. It's only natural that you feel sorry about what you let happen to me. Just know this, sweetie: I _never_ blamed you for my death. It was never your fault, though you were my Knight. Don't torture yourself over my death anymore. I forgive you.

Love,

Katharina

PS: Please promise me that you'll stop torturing yourself."

I looked at the letter with surprise. I was also temporarily blinded while I was reading it, for it was glowing with what seemed like a heavenly light. After I had read it, I fell to my knees, crying. Not from sadness, like I did when I was with Jinx on that island, but out of happiness. I clasped my hands in prayer.

"Thank you, Kathi." I looked up into the sky. "I thought you would never forgive me..." Then I got a hold of myself, wiped away my tears, and smiled at her as her face had appeared in the sky. "Thank you." I saw her face mouth 'you're welcome". I got up, put the Gaion Crystal in my belt pouch, and went back inside, the heavy burden of my wife and Sorceress's death lifted from my shoulders.

---

We had arrived at the largest city in the Federated States of Micronesia, Weno, after about three days instead of a day and a half like I originally thought. But okay, we arrived at the islands just fine. Well, fine… I don't really know what it is, but Robin seems to be extremely tired lately. I think he's troubled. It's the search, I think. It's been more than a month out at sea. With no sign of Slade or Tonks. Of course, I knew we were destined to meet them at the desert canyon, even though I would take the pleasure of killing Slade, but I can imagine how depressing it is for our leader. I can understand how he feels. He carries a huge responsibility on his shoulders. But I'm worried. How will he react when he'll find out that Tonks didn't mean to become a criminal? That all Tonks wanted to do was keep her family safe, didn't really have any meaning? That Felix was the right dude all along and we a bunch of misguided, 'poor fools'? Well, I didn't really bother. My purpose is not saving the Teen Titans' Earth. It's becoming him. And of course I'm willing to aid Robin's search for Slade and Tonks. He's a friend. It's not that I'm going to abandon them once I have achieved my ultimate goal. No, I'll see through this adventure till the end, lending my sword to their search.

"Don't worry Robin. We're almost there, you can rest at the inn as long as you want." I told the Teen Titans leader, who looked more and more tired with every step he set towards the group of huts in the distance.

"I'm fine, Cloud." He assured me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. And I have superpowers. Honestly Robin, it's no crime at all to admit you're feeling extremely tired and that you need a very long snooze." I straightened my back. "Admitting a weakness is a great step to becoming stronger."

"Nice saying." Raven smiled. "Where does it come from?"

"My head." I replied with a wink. The Teen Titan girl chuckled softly then flew further along the road. She turned out to be far more an energetic girl than I had first assumed. Of course she was still shy and timid, and calm too, but energetic as well. Jinx was also more open than I had thought she would be. A bit more relaxed, I think. She could joke just like the others. Robin was Robin, and that says enough. Beast Boy wasn't really like I thought he would be, but in the negative sense. I couldn't really place it, but there's definitely something different about the shape-shifting Teen Titan.

As soon as we checked in the small, three-level building that was supposed to be an inn, Isaac fell down on the bed and was fast asleep as soon as he laid flat on his back and in a comfortable position.

"He must have been exhausted." Jinx said, with a weak smile and a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's better to let him take his nap." Cyborg agreed. They quietly left the hut. I watched Robin carefully. Yes, he was exhausted. But more then exhausted.

"Cloud, don't you want to see Gaia Creek?" Raven tugged at my arm. I slowly turned away from our sleeping leader.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." I followed the Teen Titan girl outside, but my thoughts were still in the inn.

"Raven, don't you think it's a bit strange Robin's so exhausted all of the sudden? Only two days ago he was still fine." I hoped the Teen Titan girl would have noticed it too, that I wouldn't be the only one who found it strange, that I wasn't the only one who was worried. Slowly Raven nodded.

"Of course I noticed. I think he's just having a little depressed moment. I mean..."

"Almost two months out at sea and no sign of Tonks, I know, I know..." I sighed. "Yes, that's probably it. I hope this long rest will get him out of it."

"We can only hope…" Raven whispered. I nodded and then we hurried after Jinx and the other Teen Titans.

Did I ever say what a strange feeling it is, to really see something that's endless? Gaia Creek at least seemed to be endless. It flowed and flowed, until they disappeared in the unseen distance. It gave me a weird feeling. It didn't feel bad. It actually was a great feeling. When you see this creek, going endlessly in front of you, you feel like your standing on top of the world. And in a way, I actually was. The others were admiring the scenery as well, but I don't think they did in the same way I did. I have always had a passion for things like 'Void' and 'Eternalness'. I never imagined I would ever get to see such things. But now I did. This seemingly endless creek, at my feet. It gave me a feeling of satisfaction. Like I had completed yet another task of my life. But the true task still lay ahead of me.

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the Black Box. I sat down and studied it yet again. I ran over it with my fingers, trying to remember where I had seen it. Trying to see if I could open it. Trying to see if I could find out its purpose.

"Brother, what other secrets do you have for me?" I whispered. "What are you planning? I trust you, more than I trust anybody else, except for her who is dead, though I'm forgiven. But what are you plotting? What lies ahead of me? How can I become you? Do you already have it all planned and thought up? Only to wait for me to get to the point where I activate all your plans you have for me?"

Again, I got no answers. Silence was the only response I got. I had to trust him! But it wasn't that easy. The Black Box was a gift from him… But what did I have to do with it? I knew that time will tell, but at that moment, I really wished he would tell me a bit sooner.


	8. ExSOLDIER, new Power, Part 1

**Chapter 8: Ex-SOLDIER, new Power, Part 1**

Weeks passed. Sailing took a long time. We've visited all corners of the Pacific Ocean with no sign of Slade or Tonks whatsoever. Not surprisingly, to me at least. If my appearance hadn't hindered history, we would still meet them at the Deserted Canyon. Each place we visited, however, provided us with clues of where they were headed. And each time we got there, the ones we were chasing would already have left again.

More recently, I had a feeling that something was driving me towards the east. I don't know what it was. It may very well have been the mysterious Black Box. I still hadn't remembered where I had seen it, and I still wasn't able to open it. Its' purpose remained unknown. And in all these weeks, there was no word from my Brother. There was only that constant urge to sail eastwards. After more than three days, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell the captain. A bit uneasy, I went to Robin's cabin. For the moment we were a bit clueless of where to go. Maybe he would like my suggestion. Politely I knocked on the door. After a positive 'enter' I went inside.

Robin was sitting on his bed reading a book about something. He laid it next to him and looked up. "Hey Cloud. What's up?" I tried searching for the right words, but couldn't find any. I sighed deeply. "Take a seat, maybe it'll go better." He urged, pointing to the empty chair next to his small desk. I gratefully took the seat.

"It's just... Don't think of me as crazy, but recently I..." I hesitated. "I got the feeling that something wants me to go eastwards very, very badly."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Curious. I've had this feeling for a few days, too." Surprised, I looked up. "You have?" He nodded.

"I can't tell what it is." He continued "It's just like you said: A feeling. An urge to go there."

"And... what will you do?" I asked.

"Tell the others and then follow this feeling, logically." He replied.

I grinned and nodded. "Thanks. It makes me feel better that I'm not the only one 'feeling' things."

"No problem Cloud. We'll be off before the day ends." I gave him my thanks and left the cabin.

And so eastwards we went. To our surprise, including for me, the rocks that had blocked the Stronghold Cliffs were gone, allowing us passage to the great Santa Ana River. During the journey I often studied the black box. I withdrew to my cabin. For some reason I wished to be left alone. I had noticed that since we got to the Pacific Ocean, the Black Box seemed to act differently. Whenever I laid my hands on it, I was sure I could feel some kind of power reacting inside it. What was it? From all riddles my brother has given me, this one was the greatest. I kept faith that I would know the answer soon, seeing as the inside of the box had been acting different than weeks and weeks ago when I first got it. Something told me that something incredible was going to happen soon. I could only guess what. The events at Deserted Canyon that were sure to follow? Or something more related to me? Probably the second, I thought.

A knock on my door. I put the Black Box away. "Enter." It was Jinx.

"Cloud, get on deck please. According to the map, we'll be sailing on a river that'll take us into Deserted Canyon, soon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts again. Deserted Canyon. So soon already? That would mean we would soon meet Slade and Tonks. Somehow I felt scared. Why? I didn't know. Sighing I grabbed the Buster Sword, put the Black Box at my belt and the Crystal in my belt pouch, then I left for the deck. There I saw Robin carefully steering the ship into the river. Sailing upstream would require more concentration out of him. I felt sorry for not being able to help them with this. After all, I didn't know how to control a ship. I had only my Buster Sword. But for me that was enough.

"Will you be alright, Robin?" I asked carefully. The Teen Titans leader didn't look away from where he was heading, but nodded.

"I'll be fine Cloud." He replied. "Cyborg's on the lookout, can you watch the prow of the ship?"

"Of course." I smiled, heading to my post. With Cyborg's sharp eyes and my close watching of the river we safely guided the fairly new boat over the river through the continent of North America. Even though I kept a close eye on the river, I also was able to marvel at the great beauty of this North America. Unlike areas near Jump City, for example, this was an area without many towns or cities. A few little settlements at the coasts, and of course a small city near where we were going, but that would probably be it. After a few hours Beast Boy took my place and I went inside to get some rest. We would probably arrive at the great Stronghold Inlet within two days. From there it would perhaps be a half day's walk to Stronghold City and from there a day to Deserted Canyon. I sighed and fell down on my bed. That would still be four days of uncertainty.

I would never forget the look on Beast Boy's face when he heard it. For me it had been a known fact, but for the young Teen Titan this news was certainly stunning. I saw that he couldn't really believe it. "I have a... family...?" He continued to stammer. Yes, we had reached Stronghold City after about three days, and Beast Boy had felt the place to be somehow familiar. And the more he looked around, the more people he talked to, the clearer it became for him. This was where he came from. Here is where the great superhero group Doom Patrol had picked him up. Here he had a family before he was taken under Doom Patrol's wing. I could relate to him, somehow. I remember the first time when she was old enough to understand it, the time she finally understood what being a 'sorceress' meant. It was kind of the same for Beast Boy. Night had begun to fall; we would head to Deserted Canyon tomorrow. But I couldn't sleep that night. It was so warm. I had to get some fresh air. Silently I went outside. I saw somebody in the distance, at the Stronghold City sanctuary. I knew who it was. As still as I could I went to him.

"You couldn't sleep either, Beast Boy?" I asked, sitting down beside him on a fallen tree. The young Teen Titan shook his head.

"I've learned much today..." he whispered silently, not looking at me.

"You're not happy that you found out the truth?"

He shook his head. "It's not that." He hung his head. "I have a family and all these years I didn't know. It actually hurts. I always thought the Doom Patrol was my family. Why didn't they keep me? Or why couldn't I stay here?" He sighed deeply. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes those who love us and protect us do drastic or weird things to help us." I told him. "Look at my brother. Didn't he cause the storm and nearly drowned Jinx, just because he was convinced I would succeed at saving her and at understanding?" He listened carefully. "I'm sure it was the same with you, Beast Boy. I'm sure that whoever gave you to the Doom Patrol wanted the best for you, had the best intentions for you."

"I know." Beast Boy replied, still in a sad voice. "But sometimes that's hard to accept. Aren't you angry at your brother sometimes?"

"Of course." I smiled to him. The moon gave enough light for us to see. "I've been angry at him for risking Jinx and your lives so many times. But in the end, didn't it work out for the best? I'm angry at him for always leaving me with questions, but I also know that I'll always get an answer sooner or later. Whatever he does, I know I can trust him. His actions don't change that."

"I hope it can be the same for me and my family. It's painful. We've been here for almost an entire day and I didn't even meet them yet!" I patted his shoulder, easing him.

"Beast Boy, patience is a great virtue. You've been waiting for sixteen years. What's a few more days? I've been waiting for almost two months for the answer on the Black Box, and I still haven't gotten it." I closed my eyes peacefully. "Those who love us and those we love are people worthy of our trust, even if their actions speak otherwise. Remember that Beast Boy. Friends and loved ones, if you really trust them, their actions won't fool you. Never."

"Thanks..." He said. I put my arm around him and gave him a brotherly hug.

"C'mon, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow may be a very long and tiring day."

I marveled at the beauty of Deserted Canyon. So ancient, yet still looking so beautiful! We had left very early in the morning and had reached Deserted Canyon a bit after noon. As soon as we got there, I had seen what I had expected. Like the cracked canyon walls and floating boulders.

"Tonks and Slade are here. And not too long before us. I can sense them." I whispered. Jinx nodded.

"Cloud is right. Do you think Tonks and Slade are already here?"

Robin thought for a moment and eventually replied. "I think so. They reached every other place we looked for them in before we did."

"All the more reason for us to keep moving!" Beast Boy remarked. We all agreed and hurried further. Even though the Titans, including myself, were focused on finding Slade and Tonks, I was able to marvel at Deserted Canyon's beauty as much as I wanted to. My world had contained some great things mankind had built very long ago, but this topped everything, even though man did not build this. But that didn't take away the beauty.

"There's a way down." Beast boy said, pointing at the land bridge inside at the opposite side of the room. I slashed off the head of a kimodo dragon, making it fall lifeless on the ground. I thought kimodo dragons were only in the Far East? Robin and Cyborg just killed the last of the kimodo dragons that had attacked us. Raven quickly scooped our condition up with a quick casting of a healing spell she had learned. Robin didn't bother to put away his bow stick. He walked past Beast Boy.

"Okay, we'll head that way. Hopefully it'll lead to Slade and will we still be able to stop him and save Tonks."

"How will we stop him, actually?" I asked, emotionless.

Robin hung his head and sighed deeply. "I... I don't know. But I hope to free Tonks and destroy Slade once and for all."

"And if that isn't possible?"

"Then we'll die trying."

I nodded and then continued to follow Beast Boy.

I didn't want to watch. But I had to. I recognized the path on the outside of the canyon we were walking on now. I didn't recognize the two stone slabs that formed a bridge of roughly 100 meters. I did sense what would happen. But I didn't dare to warn them. I didn't have the right to mess with history. Robin and Cyborg walked in front of the group. Behind them, Jinx, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Then I came. Robin and Beast Boy just had crossed the small bridge, when the two stone slabs folded downwards, making Jinx fall downwards on the small edge under it. I felt guilty.

"Jinx!" Beast Boy called out, looking down. We were separated from Robin and Beast Boy. "Wait, I'll save you!" The animal shape-shifting Teen Titan jumped down before Jinx could even finish her "No, don't!"

A badly calculated jump. I looked away, I didn't want to see it. When I did dare to look again, Jinx was desperately holding Beast Boy, who was dangling with one arm at the small edge. A few pieces that had broken of fell towards the depths below. We were very high above the ground. I shivered at the thought of Beast Boy losing his grip.

"Jinx!" Robin cried.

"BB!" Cyborg called.

Robin looked over the gap towards me. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

I quickly nodded. "I'm fine, but Jinx and Beast Boy!" No more words were needed. My heart was racing, nearly pounding out of my chest.

"Beast Boy, you're only using one arm to hang on, what's wrong?" Jinx pleaded.

"It's totally numb!" The green Teen Titan replied, cursing. "I must have hurt it when I fell..."

"You shouldn't have tried to save me when I fell into this hole." Jinx apologized.

"Really Jinx, don't apologize, I really wasn't going to leave you down here." Desperately, Jinx tried to pull Beast Boy up, but had to give up after a few tries. I never felt more powerless before in my life, except for when I was running when I heard the gunshots a year ago.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I'm not strong enough to pull you up." Jinx turned to Robin, I could see she was biting away her tears. "Please, Robin, you have to save Beast Boy!"

Robin clenched his jaw and turned to Cyborg. "This looks bad Cyborg. We've got to find a way to get them out of there, and fast!"

"No, I'm afraid you won't be doing that."

That's when I first heard his voice. That menacing, serpent-like voice. From around the corner the archnemesis of the Teen Titans, Slade, appeared, an evil happiness in his visible eye at the success of his trap. Slade, the sight of him sent a shiver down my spine. It is when one would see him in real life that you would realize just how fearsome and evil he is, and then I'm not even speaking of any of the Teen Titans' other enemies. Although I never could stand the strong, muscular-looking man because he mainly used his fists as weapons (I happen to love swords), I didn't dare to accuse him of not following an example like to use a sword as weapon. The voice of Cyborg put me out of my thoughts again.

"Slade!" Cyborg's voice sounded different. Angry, yes, but it was trembling slightly. I understood, he was afraid. And I caught myself being afraid to. They were out of my reach, I was powerless. I felt useless and my chest hurt because of that.

"Hello to you too, Cyborg." The man replied.

"What do you want from us, Slade?" Robin said venomously.

"What I want of you, Titans, is for you to die." Slade sneered. For the first time I really saw Slade in his true colors. The sight of him was... impressing to say the least. But still however, Robin and Cyborg, though they looked angry, were nowhere near as impressing and dangerously looking as Slade.

"I want you all to die, at the hands of one of your own." Slade said with an evil happiness in his visible eye, and Tonks was standing next to him. She didn't look too happy. I couldn't stand being powerless. I felt Slade's gaze to fall on me.

"Seven?" Slade wondered. "I thought you said there would be only be six of them, Tonks?"

"I didn't see him in my timeline." Tonks was wondering herself.

"You said you wanted us to die? At the hands of one of our own?" Cyborg said. "What do you mean, at the hands of one of our own?!"

"Regardless, you're done for, and you are becoming a hindrance to me." Slade replied, shrugging. Robin started to understand.

"Wait a second, you... you're going to force Tonks to kill us? That's just plain cruel!"

"So you're not such a fool after all, Robin." Slade said. "You're right, I will force Tonks to kill you all. Though I'm not quite sure about your seventh member."

"Cloud Strife? How could you not know about him, if you're telepathic?" Cyborg shrugged. Slade turned around, shrugging his shoulders. I nervously glanced at Jinx. She seemed to constantly look from Robin to Cyborg. I so wished I could help her.

"Because someone looking exactly like him, but with blonde hair, appeared before me in my mind's eye," Slade explained, "and said that he would not allow me to read his 'brother's' mind."

"What are you saying? That doesn't make any sense." Poor Robin, I sighed in defeat. If only he knew the origins of my looks, my weapon, the Materia, and my clothes...

"It doesn't matter." Slade interrupted. "Because I will have all of you killed by Tonks. And when I'm finished with all of you, I will kill Tonks myself, and then no one will be able to stop me when I bring Master Trigon back from the depths of Hell so he can wreak havoc upon the Earth and the Universe once again!"

"No! You really think we'll let you, after hearing all this shit?!" Robin viciously screamed.

"See? You're a hindrance." Slade said in triumph.

"And what about Cloud? You're going to kill us, but what about him? Are you going to kill him too?" Cyborg asked, trying to keep talking as long as possible.

"Actually," Slade said. "I don't know what I'm going to do with this 'Cloud Strife'. I might kill him with the rest of you."

"Then why don't you fight us yourself?" Robin asked, grabbing his bow stick even tighter. "We're here to save Tonks!" Slade mockingly shook his head.

"Let go of Tonks!" Cyborg insisted "Or we'll have to free her ourselves."

"Do you hear that, Tonks?" Slade said in what sounded like he was grinning. "They are actually willing to fight." He then looked back at Robin, his former apprentice.

"Does that mean you will leave your friend... hanging?" Slade mocked. Robin immediately remembered Beast Boy and worriedly looked down at his friend, still hanging onto the edge, trying to keep his grip.

"So that's the deal huh?" He concluded, standing up again and facing his archnemesis. "You came here to fight us?"

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? Impressive, I'm quite fond of smart boys." Slade replied with a wink from his visible eye. It only enraged Robin further.

"If you really think that you can defeat me, then you're in for a severe beating and bruising!" Slade stated, taking a step forward into their direction.

"And trapping Beast Boy and Jinx was part of your plan?" I was surprised to hear myself speak for the first time since the Slade had appeared with Tonks. I looked at Tonks again, and she didn't look too happy at what Slade was about to do.

"I didn't plan to snare both of them." Slade shrugged. "Though that was a very pleasant surprise."

"You damned-to-hell coward!" Cyborg shouted. "Stop playing dirty and fight fair!"

Slade shook his head. "Answer me this, would you still cry foul if you were fighting us four on two?"

Cyborg looked at Slade sideways. "I hope you don't think we're afraid of fair fight, two on two." I hung my head. I really didn't want to watch. I felt helpless over and over again, and I didn't notice that the Black Box was becoming warmer.

"Starfire, Raven, stay back. We'll take care of Slade." Robin said to his friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry I misguided you." Slade said in a fake apology. "But I have a power that you won't be able to overcome."

"Quit lying, you son of a bitch!"

But then Tonks started started to tremble really hard. Slade looked at her.

"What is it, Tonks?" Slade wondered.

"Don't kill them" she shrieked. "If you force me to kill them, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Slade taunted. Tonks didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Fight with me, or I'll kill you right now." Hesitantly, and with a sad face, Tonks got into a fighting stance. And in a second Slade had turned around, drawn out his extending bow stick, and charged at Robin, who barely had time to raise his own bow stick in defense. Cyborg darted out of the way to avoid Tonks's punch, which she did through a fist made of rocks, which she controlled geokinetically. Starfire and Raven tried to fight off some hellish monsters that Slade had summoned.

And now I just didn't want to look anymore. I wanted to turn away, or go to them, or just do something! But I could only watch from the sidelines, and I hate watching from the sidelines. I couldn't help Beast Boy or Jinx either, as I had no material that would be of use. I could go around to get them, but I remembered that I would need a superpower like flight and I didn't have any superpowers, all I could use was the power of the Lifestream. But I wasn't sure that it would work, though. So I was literally stuck. I fell on my hands and knees, shaking my head. Only two meters away from me four of my best friends were fighting a battle of life and death. And I couldn't do a thing to help them. What if history was indeed changed? What if Robin, Starfire, and the others wouldn't survive because I didn't have the strength and power to save them? I looked down below, at a path far below us, looking for any sign that told me I could help my best friends. But I saw none. I couldn't believe this. This was the Teen Titans' history. My brother had no hand in this event. And I could do nothing. Surely my brother couldn't allow this?! I banged my fist on the floor, cursing it all, but my cries went lost in the cries of the heated battle that was only a few feet away from me. Magic and weapons flew the air. I could hear the groans of my two best friends, Robin and Cyborg were having trouble. I could see that, but I could do nothing. As powerful as my two best friends were, there was no way they could face, without Raven, who was wounded on the ground, two people as powerful as Slade and Tonks.

I let out a yell, crying.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I fell to the floor of the magnificent Canyon in a piece of sobbing garbage. How could this be?! Was there really nothing I could do to help my friends? I didn't notice the warm Black Box at all.

"Brother..." I sobbed. "This can't be how you want it to go; there is just no way..." I looked up into the gray sky, crying. Hating. Cursing.

Then I gasped.

A black feather fell down, straight into my extended hand. It was a large black feather from the Angel Wing of only one person: Sephiroth. I carefully cupped the feather, my tears going away. I held the Angel Wing feather to my chest, and it calmed me. I still wasn't alone. But I was still helpless. "Brother..."

"Robin, I... I can't keep this up anymore... I'm..." I looked up, seeing Starfire gasp for breath. She had been badly beaten up by one of the hellish monsters, even though it didn't look unharmed either. Her chest was slashed open by a quick swipe of the monster's claws and she collapsed. It filled me not only with horror, but also with tremendous rage. "Keep it together, Starfire." Robin yelled, looking at his girlfriend, and allowing Slade to strike...

"Ha, you fool! Never let your concern distract you in battle!" Slade took a step forward and raised his hand. "Hell Dragon!" And even though I didn't want to, I felt an iron grip forcing me to keep looking. How the snake-like dragon made of the hottest fires of Hell erupted from the ground, biting with its' jaws into Robin's flesh, scooping him off the ground and high into the air, where it exploded with the force of Slade's Fire Blast magic spell. I flinched as I heard Robin's scream of pure pain echo through the canyon. With a horrible and sickening crack, Robin landed on the ground and collapsed. He had to have broken something. The world froze. It had become silent. Jinx had seen what had happened. So had BB. The wind blew sideways against me, playing with my hair. I was shocked. His scream. Her scream. It had been almost the same. It was like someone had stabbed an ice-cold knife into my heart.

"We did it, Tonks!" Slade exclaimed in triumph. Slade heaved and bent over, letting his hands rest on his knees. "It was close, but we did it." Then he did a jump backwards.

"He's still alive?!" Slade's visible eye widened with surprise. "Even after that blow?" Then Slade said with an evil tone of voice, "He's no warrior. His concern for his friends allowed us to strike." Slade had a look in his eye that said he was smirking. "It would be a shame if you ever disobey me, otherwise I will kill not only you, but your entire family and friends." Slade nodded to Tonks, who didn't look to happy, and started advancing towards my best friends. I waited for a second. What? No Titans East to come with reinforcements?! Desperation and rage got the best of me. I took a few steps backwards, and then ran as fast as I could and jumped unnaturally high. Over the gap, over Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, and I landed straight in front of my new archnemesis and his hostage. With a swift motion I unsheathed the Buster Sword.

"If you want to kill them, you'll need to get past me first."

"Getting a bit desperate, are we?" Slade mocked. "You saw how my monsters and I beat the two of them, and you alone would be able to stop us?"

"I'll do everything it takes to protect them." I shrugged.

"Cloud..." Robin hissed, in pure pain. "Don't... just... just go..."

"Yes." Slade nodded. "That would be the best thing to do little boy. Run away and you'll live."

"Wrong." I replied, holding the Buster Sword even tighter. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself ever again if I let you two kill my friends."

I put the Angel Wing feather between my belt and my waist and readied myself to get beaten badly.

"Fine. Then I'll kill seven."

Slade had advanced as quickly as lightning, but my reflexes were fast too. I had raised my Buster Sword in time to block it. When he readied himself for another strike, I ducked and kicked his legs from under him. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Tonks's rock punch, making it run into Slade instead. Grudgingly Slade got up and brushed himself off.

"Not bad." He sounded like he poisonously smiled. Then he came again with lightning speed. I realized he had to be using his new Death Staff technique. I was relieved that I could count on my reflexes in this battle, but it still took all of my Cloud Strife skills out of me to block and defend myself against his next barrage of bow stick swipes. Add Tonks to that, even against her will as it was, and I got even more trouble, constantly twisting and turning to protect myself from their attacks. I ran forward and got from between them. I jumped up and landed on a higher edge again. Slade raised his bow stick and cast Fire Blast, blowing it up. I had counted on that, however, and jumped just in time. I raised my blade, planning to bring it down hard on him. I was merely inches away from him when a fist of rock punched me out of the way, blasting me hard against the floor.

"Damn, that hurts." I cursed. Slade appeared at my side again, bow stick raised. "Not so fast." I hissed, jumping up again and lashing out with my Buster Sword. He blocked it and shook his head.

"It's useless, you know. Just give up and we'll do it swift and painless." I clenched my jaw and took a step backwards. He was right. It was hopeless. But I couldn't just give up now, could I? I had to continue. I had to buy some time so maybe Titans East would show up and save Robin and my other friends. Even if I died buying time, I hoped it would be enough for them to continue living.

"Never, you asshole. I will never give up."

"Too bad, I guess." Slade said with a tone that said he was smiling. "Then I'm done toying. And you'll also pay for calling me that."

He raised his bow stick. I knew he would cast Fire Blast and tried to get to him before he could do so, but another rock fist shot straight past me, not allowing me to go any further. A powerful blast of fire magic threw me backwards and my body groaned in pain. But before I could even land a rock fist from Tonks was there to deliver me a hard punch straight to my chest. I gasped for air, trying not to scream. I tried to get up again, coughing and holding my hand on my chest in pure pain. I raised my Buster Sword and got up but Slade lashed out with his bow stick, knocking my sword out of my hands. I saw it disappear over the edge of the abyss of the canyon.

"My Buster Sword!" I cried. My gift! My Brother's gift! Gone!

"Oh, don't cry. Just go after it." I felt a sharp pain in my side, and the next moment I felt myself falling over the edge of the canyon. I reached my hand out, trying to grab something. Somehow I managed to grab the edge of the floor Robin and Cyborg laid on. I looked down below. I saw my Buster Sword, falling and eventually disappearing into the ground, lost forever. Above me the triumphant Slade appeared. I gave him my most hateful look. It was over. He would slash off my hand or something and I would fall towards my death, just like my Buster Sword. And then Robin, Cyborg, and the others would still be killed, even after my best attempts to buy time.

"Well, well." Slade mocked. "What do we have here? Oh, garbage. Let's get rid of this trash." He raised his bow stick. I didn't know why, but in a last attempt to defend myself I took the Black Box and threw it with all my might at the man. He reacted quickly enough and knocked it out of the way, sending it sailing through the air. Then I noticed something. His bow stick had slashed through the box. It had opened. A bit of greenish, thick fluid came out of it as it seemed to fall in slow-motion towards the depths below. And it was now that I realized what it was...

It was the head of Heaven's Dark Harbinger, Jenova!

"NOOOO!" How I did it I would never know. But I collected all my strength that was left in me and pulled myself up, onto the floor. I ran and then dove after the Black Box. I grabbed it mid-air and held it close to me. I looked inside. Then I let Jenova's head, if that's what it was, fall out of the Black Box, and onto my chest. Somehow I knew that I had to do this. My body absorbed the Dark Harbinger's head and the greenish fluid, which I guessed was her blood, and the now empty Black Box flew away. I held my arms over my chest, trying to keep any of her blood from going to waste.

I felt a terrible pain. More terrible than I had ever felt before.

It was like a thousand needles pierced my body at the same time. My vision began to darken. Jolts of pain flew through my body over and over again. I looked up and smiled madly. I was still falling through the air, but I was able to grin.

"My completion..." I whispered to Slade. "I owe it to you... I bet your just dying to watch..."

I folded my arms tighter around myself. The pain became unbearable. I screamed. Everybody that was there at the moment, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, everybody, the Teen Titans, Slade, and Tonks, put their gazes on me. A thin, black smoke rose from my body. I coughed and gasped for breath. I crashed against a lower floor. My body shook and twisted. I slowly stood up, my body screaming in pain. The black smoke seemed to come from my skin, like it was on fire. I tried to straighten myself, but I barely could. I gazed up and saw Slade falling towards me. I couldn't believe he had jumped after me, so bent on killing me. I raised my hands, it was like I felt my muscles tear apart. I had nothing to stop his approaching bow stick, my Buster Sword gone and my body in ruins. Yet I still felt the urge to raise my hands, as if it was a last, desperate try to stop him. I braced myself for the impending impact. Slade and I collided.

A surge of power coursed through me at the moment of the impact.

The moment Slade's bow stick had to have made contact with my skull, it had been stopped by something invisible. It was also at that moment, the moment the bow stick had hit that thing, that I had felt that power. It had happened in a second. Power all over my body, then streaming outside. All in one second. The impact and the sudden power that streamed out of me in that second even blew the dust under my feet a few meters away. It moved the air so much that it made my long, black coat wave like a powerful wind blew and played with it, just like my hair. Slade was shocked. I saw my hands, now gloved with black leather gloves. And my wrists were decorated with iron wrist protectors. I felt my iron shoulder protectors move fluidly as I moved my arms, no longer in pain. A stream of green energy gathered between my outstretched hands. The thing that had stopped the bow stick now took form. Slade could only gasp with a 'What the hell?' as a new, more powerful and very broad sword of legends suddenly appeared out of thin air into my hands. Slade then looked at my face.

"The tables are turning..." I whispered, no longer with my own voice. My voice was older, more calm and actually had that 'hero' touch to it. I looked up, I looked him in the face, I stared at him in his visible eye. "Slade..." And as I spoke his name, a familiar melody began to play.


	9. ExSOLDIER, new Power, Part 2

**Chapter 9: Ex-SOLDIER, new Power, Part 2**

"The tables are turning..." I whispered, no longer with my own voice. My voice was older, calmer and actually had that 'hero' touch to it. I looked up; looked her in the face, stared at him in his visible eye. "Slade..." And as I spoke his name, and gazed at him in his visible eye, a familiar melody began to play. Slade gasped as a second wave of invisible energy erupted from my body. I grabbed the handle of my new, more powerful First Tsenguri and with one, effortless but incredibly powerful strike; I blew him back upwards, to where he had jumped down from. As I watched him sailing through the air, I jumped up and, like I had expected from what my brother told me, jumped incredibly high, almost like I was flying. But it wasn't flying, it was some sort of limited levitation I had automatically used. I landed on the edge that Beast Boy was still hanging on and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with one hand. Once he was safe, I jumped away again, this time landing on a different edge of the Lighthouse. I looked down on my new archnemesis.

"Amazing..." I grinned, with my new voice, already sounding so natural to me. "That I owe my completion to you, I would never have thought of it as possible."

"This isn't... possible!" I heard Slade say to himself.

"Judging from your tone, I guess you are quite angry about my new power, far surpassing yours, Slade..." I smiled slyly. "That's too bad" I raised my hand in the air, to test even more of my new powers, and flicked it towards the Sky, just like Sephiroth did in Advent Children upon his return. The sky darkened with gray clouds, all circling around a point, high in the air, straight above my raised hand. "It doesn't matter what you think, though." I continued. "For the fight we had is not yet over. To kill the Teen Titans, you will have to get past me first."

"And do you think I won't be able to do that? You're still alone, no matter what. Do you honestly think I cannot win?"

"Well..." I hissed. "That's up to you, Slade." I lowered my arm again, and, if that was a signal, jumped down towards Slade.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

My First Tsenguri collided with Slade's bow stick. A few quick strikes of my new sword followed, skillfully blocked by Slade, but I could see it. I could see he was having trouble blocking my sword strikes, most likely because of my new inhuman strength. Yes, that was it. It was because of my new inhuman strength, my sudden knowledge, my new skills and powers... It was too much for the Teen Titans' archnemesis to handle and I would prove it. As I heard the first lines of 'One-Winged Angel', which the heavens themselves sang for me, a feeling of great pride came over me. I was complete.

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

I swung my legendary sword with all of my might. Slade blocked it with tremendous difficulty. I pressed against his bow stick with my sword, trying to make him retreat. He tried to do the same, but I had received all of my brother's and Sephiroth's powers, even Sephiroth's inhuman strength. I was stronger. As I leaned into his face, I couldn't help but smirk. The heavens shout my name.

"Even Heaven and Hell sing their praises for my completion. You are like a mere fly before my completed might!" I jumped over Slade and slashed him in the back, knocking him into a big boulder in front of him. I ducked and felt the heat as Slade's Fire Roll spell passed over me.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

As I got up from ducking, the air around me heated up and then there was a massive explosion around me. A Fire Blast from Slade, who else could it be? Clenching my jaw, I jumped in the air, my levitation powers almost enabling me to fly high above the searing heat. Gravity pulled me down again, but I stabbed my First Tsenguri into the side of a rock wall, landing on an edge above them. I looked down on them and grinned.

"On your knees. I want to see you beg for mercy." Then I slashed off the entire edge I was standing on, a rain of stone now plummeting towards the two. Using his magic, Slade succeeded in keeping any debris from falling on him, while I cast Wall to protect Tonks.

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

Suddenly I flew through Slade's Fire Blast, ignoring the painful, searing heat. His surprise was great and my First Tsenguri tasted his flesh once again as I ripped open his side. He groaned but managed to swing his bow stick. In the knick of time I ducked and retreated my First Tsenguri, swinging it at his legs. He jumped out of the way to let Tonks's rock fist pass by. I had to time it to duck or get away, so I brought my First Tsenguri in front of me and braced myself for the impending impact. The geokinetically-controlled rock hit my sword, its' strength was tremendous and I had trouble. My feet were slipping away. A cry of fury escaped my lips and, with a burst of strength, I smacked the rock fist aside. It landed on the wall of the Canyon and crumbled away before exploding.

_Sors, immanis_

_Et, innanis_

_Sors, immanis_

_Et, innanis_

The explosion blew a hole in the wall of the Canyon and sent stone debris flying in all directions. I jumped and soared through the air, avoiding getting hit. Yes, levitation powers are handy. Slade once again used his powers to shield himself while I cast Wall on Tonks again. As I landed behind Slade, I suddenly noticed he was gone. Automatically I jumped forward. That hadn't been a bad idea, because Slade's bow stick missed my skull. I quickly turned and blocked his bow stick. Strike after strike of my First Tsenguri followed. The sound of metal colliding against metal filled the air.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

Tonks threw geokinetically-controlled rocks to backup Slade. My new archnemesis and I ducked between assaults, constantly striking at each other with our weapons. His movements were fast, but mine were even faster. He was wounded and I hadn't been hit even once. Overpowered? Perhaps, but at that moment I was glad to be. If I had been any weaker I would have been killed, and put the name Cloud Strife to shame. I didn't slow the pace of my assault at all. On the contrary, it only seemed to quicken.

"You're weakening." I smiled to her.

"Dream on." Slade hissed.

"Ah, but my dream has already come true."

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

As our weapons parted from another pushing contest, Slade fired Fire Storm. I dodged and lashed out at him. He blocked with difficulty, but managed to say his next comment that sounded like he was smiling while saying.

"You're power may be great, but it still can't our teamwork. Tonks, attack him, or your family dies." I glanced at Tonks, who raised her hand and looked upset. I did a backflip, but I had hesitated too long for just a second. A magma dragon erupted from the ground, snarling and trying to grab me. I jumped into the air, but the serpent made from flames and lava pursued me. It was catching up, and gravity was already slowing my flight and pulling me earthwards again. I stopped in midair and watched the approaching dragon. A sly grin appeared on my face. It was a risk, but it was better than getting fried. I sped towards the dragon.

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

As the Magma Dragon opened its' maw, I held the First Tsenguri in front of me as I fell straight into the dragon. But before it could even close it's' maw, I had already split the head into two pieces. As I continued towards the ground, my First Tsenguri always going first, the dragon got sliced into two pieces more and more. When I stood steadily on my two feet again, the two pieces of flaming dragon exploded. My clothes and skin were burned a little, but my clothes sealed the holes and my skin healed to perfection. I watched the shocked face of Slade.

"Was it something I said?" I smiled innocently.

_Veni, veni, venias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

_Ne me mori facias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

_Veni, veni, venias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

_Ne me mori facias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

Now he was dead serious about killing me. Slade flew in my direction at the same time. I jumped over Slade and tried to slash him, but this time he could escape my strike. He made a clone of himself and both Slades in from both sides. I glanced at them both. The moment both of them jumped towards me, I jumped into the air, making them collide against each other. I landed on them, making them groan in pain. With great effort, I swung them both in the air.

_Cloud Strife X!_

I jumped after them. Slade's clone was falling already since he was the first to stop in midair. I readied my First Tsenguri. A blue flaming aura surrounded me as I approached the falling Slade clone. My First Tsenguri was charged to the maximum with power. I struck the clone and at the same time the energy of the Lifestream was fired from my blade into him. I realized that this had to be what was known as a 'Limit Technique'. I had just performed Blade Beam, my Brother's first Limit Level 2 Technique. The Slade clone plummeted to the ground, disappearing in a mist of dark magic before reaching the ground.

_Cloud Strife X!_

The REAL Slade saw me approach and tried to stop me, but because of the speed of his flight, he was unable to. I caught up with him and even passed him, stopping in mid air just above him. I raised my First Tsenguri and, before he could ram into me, I brought down the First Tsenguri with all of my might on him. The force of the slash made him speed towards the ground like a meteor. I dove after him and reached the ground before he even could. Then I caught him with the flat side of my Blade, spun around and knocked him into the wall of the canyon. This was the final blow and he collapsed, just as heaven shouted my name for the last time, ending their praises for me.

_Cloud Strife X!_

---

I took a deep breath and didn't stir. Slade was slowly getting up again, but he was too weak to even think about trying to fight me again. And if he would try, I would not spare his pitiful life this time. I held the First Tsenguri at the ready, prepared to defend myself again if needed.

"Aargh" Slade groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

"Sure." I shrugged. The gray clouds I had summoned earlier disappeared again and the sunlight fell on me, and then the entire canyon again. Why had I done that? It had been a mere test of my new powers.

"Matters not!" Slade panted. "I'll kill the Teen Titans sooner or later!"

I heard running footsteps and quickly raised my First Tsenguri. But to my relief it was Bumblebee and her group of Teen Titans that appeared from around the corner.

"Oh, great, now it's the Titans East!" Slade said. While he was distracted by Titans East's appearance, I walked over to Tonks used my Lifestream powers to neutralize and destroy the micro probes that Slade had forcefully put into the little girl's body. She looked up into my face, though she was blind, but she was shocked that I would help her. I simply smiled at her.

"You're free now, Tonks." I said to the little girl. She was wide-eyed with shock, but then she gave me a big hug for reasons I have yet to discover. But she looked up at me as she hugged me and smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Cloud." Tonks said with sincerity in her voice. I smiled back.

"You're welcome, Tonks."

As she let me go, I looked back towards Slade, who was busy fighting the Titans East. Ran over to help them, as did Tonks. When she seemed to look at me, I nodded and, after I had cast Quake 3 on Slade to knock him into the pits of the canyon, Tonks used her geokinetic abilities to close the canyon and crush Slade to nothing. After the part of the canyon that I had fought Slade had been closed, I walked over to Robin first, pulled out a Potion. "Hang on Robin, I'll help you." I promised, reaching for the cork in the skin and pulling it out.

"No." He stopped me. "Aid Starfire first."

"This is no time for nobility." I warned him, put the mouth of the potion bottle to his mouth and forcing him to drink it. That would ease his pain for now, for his wound had healed a little bit. Then I went to Starfire, as Robin had requested.

"Friend Cloud?" The Tamaranian girl asked. She blinked a few times. "Is that really you?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that now, let's get you fixed up." Starfire's hand had grabbed her chest, trying to cover up the wound that Slade's monster had made. It bled and looked quite serious, but not life threatening either. I also made her gulp down another Potion and then I noticed the twins Mas and Menos were watching. I think they didn't really dare to come closer.

"Mas and Menos will help you now." I smiled at the Tamaranian girl. "I need to get Jinx and Beast Boy out of that pit."

Then I stood up and Mas and Menos hurried to Starfire's side. Bumblebee was standing at the edge of the floor, trying to find a way to get Jinx and Beast Boy out of there.

"The rope won't reach..." She muttered. I shrugged and walked past her.

"Jinx, Beast Boy, are you two still okay?"

Jinx nodded, her worry for Beast Boy still in her eyes. "Beast Boy's fine, I healed his arm already with the Potion you gave me a few days ago. But we can't get out of here, I'm afraid!"

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "You'll be out of there in a second." I braced myself and jumped, hoping my levitation powers would always work when I did that. I landed softly on the small edge they were sitting on, trying not to fall off.

"Alright, Jinx, ladies first. Hang on to me." She did and I put my arm around her waist. The floor above us was pretty high and I hoped I could make the jump. Alone would be no problem, but with extra weight... No! I shook my doubts off me. I had to have faith in my new powers. Silently praying, I jumped. The now familiar feeling of defying gravity relieved me and I safely made it. As I let go of Jinx, she turned to look at me, a bit shocked.

"Cl... Cloud... How...?"

"Thank Slade and my brother." I smiled weakly. "Now I'll pick up Beast Boy if you don't mind. You should go try and help Starfire and Robin, they look like they need it."

Then I returned to the pit and picked up Beast Boy. When we both stood safely on the ground again, I noticed Mas and Menos were gone. They had probably gone back to Titans East's tower after the rest of Titans East had made sure that Robin and the others were okay. I couldn't really believe how Slade could be foolish enough to fight Titans East in his weakened shape, then end up being killed by me and Tonks. But hey, stuff can happen.

Jinx had used a Megalixir to heal Robin. Starfire already sat up, looking better, having taken a Megalixir, too.

"They'll be okay." She said to me.

"I had faith they would."

We waited a bit while Robin and Starfire recovered from the blood loss of their wounds. The subject of our talking was my completion.

"I didn't really know what was going on." Jinx said. "I saw you falling and heard your cry, then suddenly Slade hit you and you were, well, you"

"Yes, friend Cloud." Starfire panted. "As the humans say, care to explain?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll try." I bit my lip. "I didn't really know what was going on either. All I wanted was to protect Starfire and Robin. But, I didn't stand a chance against a team like Tonks and Slade. I kind of lost all my hope when I was dangling on the side of the canyon, my Buster Sword lost forever." Yeah, it was a very painful memory. "In desperation I threw my black box at Slade. Who could have known his attack would open it?"

"It opened?" Robin wondered.

"Yeah... And when I saw it, opened and slowly falling, it was like I suddenly knew what to do. I grabbed it in midair and my body absorbed the head and blood of Jenova that was stored in it."

"I fear I still don't understand." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Look at it like this: The head and blood of Jenova was the fuel and Slade's attack was the spark to set it on fire. Same thing happened to me. When my appearing First Tsenguri stopped Slade's attack, I felt a tremendous surge of energy running through my body. It was like something inside me had exploded. In one second I was completed." I sighed deeply. "Ah, it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. You cannot begin to imagine how it felt, to suddenly be so powerful, and to have so much knowledge. To wield this blade..." I slowly ran my hand over the First Tsenguri, caressing like it was a precious pet.

"So this is the blade you've always wanted to have?"

"Yeah, Jinx, it is... it's the blade my very own Brother once wielded, now granted to me." I could barely take my eyes off of it. It was even more magnificent and perfect than I had expected. Such perfect balance, incredibly sharp and deadly. Long and yet very broad. Its weight perfectly divided over the blade, making it very comfortable to wield, not tiresome. Only someone of my power could wield such a sword. "First Tsenguri, at last you are mine." I whispered.

"And your new appearance, your hair color and clothing, that's all from your Brother as well?" Jinx seemed eager to know. She was probably happy for me.

"The hair color and looks, yes. But the clothing belonged to my Brother's archnemesis, Sephiroth. My Brother told me that I would have Sephiroth's clothing and powers, including my Brother's own powers. But I would only look like my Brother, as if I was an identical twin. But as for the clothing, it's my size of course, since I'm younger than either my Brother or Sephiroth, but everything I have matches with what my Brother said I would become." I hoped I could look myself in a mirror sometime soon, because I really wanted to see and study myself. All this new knowledge and powers, I would have to test them, test the new limits and possibilities of my new body.

"Well." Robin groaned, still in some pain from his wound. "I'm happy at least somebody got something out of this fiasco." He sat back with a smile. "At least Slade's been destroyed, and we finally rescued Tonks, thanks to Cloud. He helped stop the Second Apocalypse."

"Actually..." I started to say hesitantly. "I'm thinking Slade will return to cause the Apocalypse, Robin."

"What's making you say that, Cloud?" Cyborg said as looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I mean, when I was in the crow's nest of the T-Boat, on the way to the Micronesian Islands," I started again. "I was thinking of a challenging opponent that I could fight." Then I looked down for a second, then I looked back at my friends. "But as I was thinking of that, I had a vision of the future. But I had it as if I was there. I saw the entire world in flames, all of you, including Jinx, were defeated, but I was still standing. Then Andron Gaia and the original Xeno Gaia Force had appeared to me, saying that I was the Chosen One of the Universe. That's when they handed me this..." I said to them, showing them the Gaion Crystal of Leadership. They all exclaimed in surprise and talked among themselves about how I could be the Chosen One of the Universe.

"Well," Robin started to say. "We should head back to Stronghold City. I need a really long rest. My body's hurting like it's on fire."

I offered a hand to Robin. "If you think you can stand, we'll go back to Stronghold City and go right to the inn." He took my hand, but nearly sank down to his knees. Apparently he was still weak. I draped his left arm around my neck and put my right arm around his waist, supporting him. "Don't worry Robin, you can lean on me. We'll go together." Cyborg supported Starfire a bit, but the young Tamaranian girl was far less wounded than Robin had been and didn't really need any support. Slowly, Robin and I made our way out of the canyon and towards the direction of Stronghold City.

"Thank you, Cloud." Robin sighed. "You're a great friend."


	10. Under the Stars

**Chapter 10: Under the Stars**

When we were nearing the city limits of Stronghold City, I glanced at the beacon of it's symbolic lighthouse. It was lit with the impressive fire that symbolized their one and only clan. What a pretty sight. But then I turned towards Robin, hearing him groan. He was tired, the pain from his battle wounds getting worse the more he walked. Though Starfire was okay, Robin was not. I really hoped he would be okay after he had a nice long rest. As for the others, they were okay for the most part, including Jinx. But Jinx looked tired as well, I guess I could relate, I was a little tired myself. As soon as we reached the Stronghold City Inn, I took Robin up to his room. As soon as I had helped him to his bed, he almost flopped down on the bed hard.

"There, you should catch some sleep, Robin." I advised, dropping him on the bed. He may act tough, but I know injury and fatigue when I see it. Robin wanted to protest but I raised my voice and stopped him before he could even start saying anything.

"No buts, Robin." I glanced at him, worried. "Give your body the time it needs to heal. I don't know if you noticed, but there was an attempt made to _kill_ you today."

"I know, I know..." He sighed, getting himself to lie down comfortably on the bed. "It's just..."

"I know. You're sending Tonks back to the future as soon as we get back to Titans Tower. I can understand why you'd be worried." I bit my lip. "She has to go back. If she stays in this timeline any longer, she can jeopardize her own existence, including those of her siblings. But I plan to help send her back with a little surprise for our future selves..."

"Surprise?" Robin looked at me with total confusion. I smiled as I held up a special item, in a similar skin bottle that I had my Potions, Hi-Potions, and Megalixirs in.

"I'm going to have Tonks ingest the magic fluid inside this Potion skin bottle. In the world that my Brother originated from, if you were affected by a condition called Darkness, which is technically blindness, the only item that could cure Darkness was a fluid-like item called Eye Drops. That's what I have here. If my theory is correct, her sight will return to her within a minute of ingestion. It's a pretty sound theory."

"Hmm... I'll have to talk to Beast Boy and Raven about this theory of your's," Robin said while thinking. Then he smiled. "But you're right. It is a pretty sound theory. I'll talk with Raven and Beast Boy about it during breakfast tomorrow morning."

"That's fine with me." I said with a smile. "Just as long as you get some rest from your previous injuries." Robin nodded. Then, after about ten minutes, Robin finally fell asleep. Then I turned away from my friend and said to myself, "Now to catch a little girl who needs to be in bed." A few moments later, the house was filled with the cries of a six-year-old girl shouting it was still too early to go to bed.

---

When Tonks finally slept, I went outside to get some fresh air. What a day it had been. Beast Boy had already gone to bed, and I guessed Jinx had, too. I looked over Stronghold City, covered with the darkness of night. It was so silent, I loved it. The darkness succeeded in comforting me and my new body. So much had happened. I raised my hand and studied it. The clothing I wasn't sure, but the sword, the hair color, the style, the manner of speech, the abilities... I had inherited it all within a second. I took the First Tsenguri from my back. It shimmered in the moonlight. What a magnificent blade. I just couldn't get enough of the sight of it. I still couldn't fully believe it. I had succeeded! I had become him! I wielded the First Tsenguri! A satisfied sigh escaped my lips.

"Brother..." I bowed my head. I noticed that I still had Sephiroth's angel wing feather. Respectfully, I attached it to my belt, in honor of him also, since I had his powers too. "Thank you, brother. For everything." I gazed at the moon. "You've guided me this far... I will never doubt you again. I swear. I promise." There came no answer, only silence.

My ears caught a slight rustle. I turned around, but I couldn't see anyone immediately. Yet I knew somebody was watching. "Jinx?" I finally asked. She came out of the door way, dressed in her pink pajama top and bottom. "You should be sleeping." I remarked, avoiding her eyes.

"And you shouldn't be?" She softly retorted. I shook my head.

"I can't." I shrugged. "I can't sleep. I need to think." I could feel her hand on my shoulder, softly. I shivered.

"Are you frightened... Cloud?" She sounded hurt. "Of me?"

"It's not that Jinx." I sighed, shaking her hand off of my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "I... Jinx, ever since we've met, you were always the one who tried to get to know me the most. You were always the most interested in me, in what I had to tell..."

"Is there... a problem with that?" She carefully asked, tensed. I shook my head.

"Of course not, Jinx. But... When you come to me at night, on nights like these... I can't help but get the feeling that you want something... more of me." God, I was bad at saying things such as this.

"Maybe." She replied distantly. "If I might be honest, Cloud, I don't really know what I feel when I'm near you." She came to stand next to me, but she didn't touch me. "You intrigue me... you come from another Earth... That fact alone, it's so hard to grasp. From the first moment I was with you, and from the first moment we've met, your behavior was... different. Yes, you intrigue me." She tried to catch my gaze. "You're not like anybody I've met before. Maybe that's why I'm unsure about how I feel. You're so friendly, so warm-hearted to all of us, yet you still remain distant..." I gazed at my feet, not interrupting her. "What do we know about you? You said from the beginning that you wanted to forget... But still, you were still somebody, right? Everything that surrounds you, your brother, your past... what do we know about it?" Again, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Is it so strange that I want to understand that? You told me, when you saved me, that your past would eventually eat you away. But why? Why can't you stop that? Why can't you leave that past behind? Robin, Raven... and I, we're willing to help you with that." Her face turned away. If it would be day, I would notice her red cheeks. "Especially me."

I turned to her fully, laying my hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes. She didn't stir. "I know you would, Jinx." I sighed softly. "I don't want to hurt your feelings." I closed my eyes. This was very painful. "But... my heart still belongs to Katharina. I can't change that. Though I was forgiven the day after I had talked with Andron and the original XGF, I can't seem to forget the night I let Katharina die. The past still me."

A tear ran down her cheek. "But why? Please, don't see me as rude. But why do you tie yourself to the memory of her, even though you were forgiven? What's so special about her that people like me can't give you?"

"Jinx..." I stroked her tear away. "You're the second sweetest girl I've ever met. I like you, very much. But the past still holds me." I gazed at the moon. "Her memory won't fade, Jinx. No matter how hard I try, Katharina won't fade. Even as Cloud Strife, I cannot forget her. It is my greatest sin... a sin that has been forgiven, but still a sin. The only person that gave my life meaning then, for so many years." Memories of that night came back. That one, fateful night... "I can change. I can become Cloud Strife. I can become him. But I will never be able to let Katharina go. To forgive my greatest mistake. Not without setting that mistake straight. Like I told you on the island, it would take a miracle from Heaven for the burden of her death to be lessened from my shoulders. And though that miracle has happened, I can't seem to let go of her memory."

Jinx bowed her head, and she didn't hold back her tears. "Will you allow her to destroy you, then? Destroy you inside first?"

"Just as I allowed her to be destroyed." I replied bitterly. "Such is justice. Such is my fate. The only fate I deserve for letting die the only person I was not allowed to let die." I stroked her tears away. "And that's why it isn't possible, Jinx. I don't want burden you with a person like me. with one who bears a fate like me." I pulled her close into a very deep but purely friendly hug, allowing her to cry. "I'm sorry..." I whispered as I let her go and walked towards the house.

"I love you." She whispered, sobbing.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment, then bowed my head. "I know. But it isn't possible. We both know that. Don't tie yourself to me, Jinx. Don't be like me. There are so many people in this world worthy of your love. Don't limit them to just me, the one who can't abandon his past." A sigh escaped from my lips and then I disappeared into the house to go to sleep. Jinx just stood there, under a night sky with brightly shining stars, sobbing.


End file.
